


Battlefield

by IcyPanther



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Pidge | Katie Holt, Bleeding Out, Blindfolded, Blood, Bounty Hunters, Cauterization, Cave-In, Claustrophobia, Crash Landing, Don't you touch her, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emperor Lotor (Voltron), Evil Lotor (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Forced to Kneel, Gen, Hair-pulling, Hidden scar, Homesickness, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) Whump, Hunk speaks Spanish, Hurt Hunk (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Langst, More tags and characters to be added with additional chapters, Muzzles, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Coran (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Krolia (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Roadside surgery, Shiro (Voltron) Angst, Strapped to a bomb, Stripped, Team as Family, Whipping, Whump, shangst, shock collar, vulnerable lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 35,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPanther/pseuds/IcyPanther
Summary: A series of snippets / short fics / drabbles that I ramble out about these poor, unfortunate VLD souls who caught my eye.See first chapter for table of contents.(27) Dad?:Hunk is injured in the middle of battle. He needs to get to safety but no one can lift him. Hunk didn’t know how it was possible, but… but those arms could be none other. “Dad?” he croaked.(28) Just a Scratch:It really wasn’t all that bad. Just a scratch. But a few days later it’s hurting worse than ever and there’s a sick looking color to it and Lance is forced to admit that maybe it’s not just a scratch after all.(29) The Pledge of an Older Sibling:War is an age old concept. But it’s one that children should not have to know so well. Both Matt and Veronica can’t help but feel a combination of worry and pride as they look at their siblings, so brave, so strong, soyoung, and know that this war is not yet done with any of them.





	1. Drown

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Table of Contents**   
> 
> 
> (1) Drown: Lance was alone. He was going to die alone. Such a thought scared him more than actually dying.  
> (2) The "Dumb" One: 'Garfle Warfle Snick' was all the team wanted to talk about. Well, not Lance. His fake smiles and forced laughter are painful to see and Hunk knows they need to fix this... but he's in need of an assist himself.  
> (3) Crash and Burn: Lance and Pidge crash the supply pod following a freak asteroid storm. And Lance... Lance is hurt. Badly. He's bleeding out and there's no time to wait for rescue. Pidge has to save him. And the emergency flare... Well, it's the only thing she's got.  
> (4) Salted Tears: Apparently the Galra hate a mixed race Galran even more than a traitorous Blade of Marmora. Keith just so happens to be both.  
> (5) In Silence We Break: A nightmare of endless stillness and silence and darkness wakes Shiro and sends him stumbling from his room in search of Keith, of comfort. But he shouldn’t bother Keith. Krolia vehemently disagrees.  
> (6) Forgotten Memories Found Once More: In the wee hours of the morning Hunk finds Lance. In a battletorn kitchen. Crying. That absolutely isn’t okay.  
> (7) Shoot or Starve: You will shoot or you will starve. Those are the conditions laid out to Lance if he wants to eat again. But he won’t. He won’t murder for them. He would rather die. He very well may get his wish.  
> (8) One More Time, With Feeling: One more time, Pidge promised herself. This time she’d get free. This time she’d do it. Her neck lit up with pain and fire and she let out a hoarse scream, collapsing.  
> (9) 00:00: “I’m not leaving you,” Lance said, voice catching. “Don’t say that, don’t you—”  
> “Lance,” Shiro interrupted him. “ _Please_.”  
>  (10) The Loud One Works Too: After Lance disrupts Zethrid from going after Pidge for information she decides that the loud one could work too. Ezor agrees. "I'm sure his screams are lovely."  
> (11) Crimson Promises: There's blood everywhere except where it should be, which is inside Lance. All Hunk can do is hold him as he shivers, respond to his confused, pained breathless words and pray that help arrives soon.  
> (12) I Pledge Allegiance to...: Kneel and pledge allegiance to Lotor or suffer the consequences, those are Keith's choices. He's willing to die to remain free. But… is he willing to barter Lance's fate too?  
> (13) Battle Scar: Scars can cut deep and not just physically into the skin. Pidge finds herself forced to confront a memory when Lance catches sight of a scar she had previously kept hidden. But maybe… maybe this is for the best.  
> (14) Caught Up in Purple: Bounty hunters capture Keith with the intent to sell him to the Galra Empire. Keith knows he’s only going to have one chance to escape. But there’s one more player caught up in this game and he doesn’t care for the rules.  
> (15) Screaming So Loud (There’s No Sound at All): Shiro was holding him down, flesh hand pinning him to the table and his legs restrained. “I’m in position,” Shiro whispered into the comms, voice wavering. His attention turned. “Just… just hold on, Lance. It’s gonna be okay.” And burning hot fingers plunged into his stomach.  
> (16) Forbidden Fruit: Don’t panic, Hunk told himself. Don’t panic. It wasn’t working. He could do nothing but panic because that was the only thing to do when one woke up and found themselves bound, gagged, hooked by their arms on a giant tree branch and oh, did he mention, hanging above a volcano?  
> (17) Shredded: The Galra demanded Lance change into their prisoner uniform. He refused. He was no prisoner. He would not wear it, that symbol of slavery. So they opted to do it for him. Painfully.  
> (18) Rubbed Raw: A solo mission doesn’t go according to plan and Pidge finds herself captured. She’s more embarrassed and annoyed by how it all happened than actually scared. It’s not until her rescue arrives that she realizes how bad it could have been.  
> (19) What Once Was Yours is Now Mine: “Mine!” the alien growled, hand tightening painfully. “Soft mine!” Keith realized three things. One, the ‘soft’ was his hair. Two, the alien really, really wanted it. And three, he was really, really in trouble.  
> (20) Omake! (Above): Bonus scene involving Keith, a hairbrush, and poor life choices.  
> (21) No Use For You: “You have no discernible talent that I can use and your worth as a bartering chip is negligible. And so,” Lotor’s breath was hot on Lance's ear. “I have no use for you.” A hand shoved at him in the darkness. “Enjoy your new home.”  
> (22) Red and Purple and Bleeding All Over: “Keith, you’re hurt!” Shiro’s exclamation gave Keith pause and he went to deny it; he was fine minus the horrible facepaint and ill-fitting armor and the desire to never speak of this again. The gaping hole in his stomach said otherwise.  
>  **See all future chapter summaries for more**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Drown_ : Lance was alone. He was going to die alone. Such a thought scared him more than actually dying.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes** : Not applicable  
>  **Warning notes** : ... drowning? XD  
> Inspired by this [piece of art](https://heyaces.tumblr.com/post/176794540474/welcome-to-my-vent-blog-lance) by heyheroics.

Lance took a last, desperate inhale around the gag as they shoved him backwards over the cliff edge, panic and tears blurring the night sky above him as he hung weightless for all of a second.

It wasn’t enough.

He crashed into the water below with a force that knocked the breath right back out and he could do nothing to reclaim it as the cinderblocks tied about his wrists dragged him immediately under and his short, muffled scream was swallowed whole.

He clamped his mouth shut even as cold, bitter water flooded inside in a last bid to keep breathing for even a few more seconds.

His legs jerked helplessly against the bindings, pressed flush against his thighs and all the twisting and writhing in the world could not slow his descent into the surreally calm water around him, silence seeming to push him down further.

His hands strained at the manacles, his shoulders heaved against the coarse rope wrapped all about his chest and back and pinning his arms down. He could feel it grating through his shirt, angry burns rubbing on mocha skin. He threw all of his weight back, angling himself to yank up against the pull and nearly screaming as his shoulders protested the heavy weight.

They did not budge.

More tears filled his vision, no different from the water around him except they  _stung_ beyond painfully; fear and regret and despair and horror and failure in each drop.

Another bubble burst from his throat and Lance hiccupped it back, throat starting to ache and a pressure building behind his eyes.

He was going to die.

He was really going to die.

His struggles slowed.

There was no use.

His gaze tracked upwards, the wavery sheen of the moon barely visible from the surface, framed as his bangs floated about in the weightlessness of the lake, growing further and further away as he continued to sink.

They were never going to find him.

A sob built in his throat and Lance squeezed his eyes shut against the dimming moon. He didn’t want to see anymore.

He was going to  _die._

He cast his mind out, seeking any trace of Red, of Blue, of  _anyone._

Silence echoed.

He was alone.

He was going to die alone.

Such a thought scared him more than actually dying.

Even with his eyes closed a different sort of blackness was starting to encroach, an opposite to the heat and fire as his lungs protested no more, begged for air that he could not give.

His mouth opened against his will and the bitter water took over.

He choked.

A last bit of life was restored to leaden limbs as his body spasmed and Lance’s eyes opened for the last time, lids heavy as they looked up for the last glimmer of light.

It was gone.

No.

Not gone.

Blocked.

There was something in front of it. Something moving.

Moving quick.

Moving towards him.

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed at the same time he felt a hand dig into his hair and the sudden feeling of weightlessness as the blocks were freed from his hands.

And around the gag, around his last stuttered breath, Lance smiled.

He wasn’t alone after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, it’s open to interpretation but Lance lives in my head thanks to the wonders of CPR. His rescuer? Up for you to decide!
> 
> This is what happens when heyheroics asks for something Langsty to draw, I prompt weighted down drowning and then for the first time in a month felt inspired to write something. This was a little challenge to myself too to keep it under 600 words and no backstory since it was meant to be a snippet. 
> 
> Enjoy? Leave a comment please and thank you! ♥


	2. The "Dumb" One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The "Dumb" One_ : 'Garfle Warfle Snick' was all the team wanted to laugh and talk about. Well... not one of them. Lance's fake smiles and forced laughter are painful to see and Hunk knows they need to fix this... but he's in need of an assist himself. SEASON SEVEN SPOILERS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes** : Set during season seven, post episode four, "The Feud." SEASON SEVEN SPOILERS!  
>  **Warning notes** : Err, copious amounts of fluffy angst?

“You’re not dumb.”

The words hung in the air, heavy with conviction and at the same time a plea, a wish, a desperate hope that the recipient believed them.

Lance did not react, his head remaining stationary on his upturned knees while his arms hugged about them, making a pitiful image next to the dying remains of their campfire.

“Lance--”

“I know.” 

Lance’s tone was sharp and dull and bitter all at once. This close, even in the barely there glow, Hunk could make out the faintest sheen on dark lashes before Lance angled his head, pressing his face fully into his knee.

“I know,” he repeated, muffled.

Hunk didn’t believe it for a second.

He joined his best friend on the bumpy ground, settling himself into a cross-legged sit and throwing a handful of loose kindling onto the fire. 

Lance had been quiet all day since their “visit” to Bob’s game show, not even cracking a smile when Hunk and Coran had together concocted a sort of s’more or offering up a complaint when Keith ordered them all to jog the perimeter of their camp for the night (which, despite knowing the training and exercise were good after being cooped up all day in the Lions, Lance normally dramatically protested before doing it anyways). 

Hunk had a feeling he knew why and his stomach curdled. 

Garfle Warfle Snick had been all anyone could talk about at the group dinner as Coran had demanded details of the legendary encounter and the team had been full of laughs in describing the faux-Galrans and Keith’s drawing abilities and Lance’s bi-boh-bi-ing and the shenanigans of the set. 

But Lance had not been smiling. Not really. He’d bared his teeth in a false version of one, laughed at himself when Pidge ribbed him about not knowing any of their allies’ names, and had weakly chuckled when it came around that he’d been chosen to “escape” because Keith didn’t want to be stuck for him with eternity. 

It took a few pointed looks and subtle shoves from Hunk and then surprisingly Keith, purple eyes narrowed in thought, for them to move on from the topic and instead they got Coran telling one of his stories about the Paladins of old that then had Krolia one-upping him with a Blade mission and the two of them went back and forth for a good varga with a seemingly entranced audience.

And they all probably would have been except for the fact that Lance… Lance was not partaking in it. He instead had his head propped up as he was now, firelight dancing across his face but his eyes not seeing it. 

When Lance had excused himself to feed Kaltenecker and get her settled for the evening, Hunk had been a little surprised when he found himself the attention of a bunch of concerned and confused gazes.

He’d quietly told them his suspicions and had watched as Allura’s expression had shuttered and Pidge sucked in a harsh breath, guilt flashing across her features. Keith’s lips had thinned into a line and he’d looked to Hunk and he could see an apology on his lips.

But it wasn’t he who needed an apology for being laughed at. He more than understood how it felt to be the butt of a joke, to be laughed at, but even with his stint as “Humorous Hunk” in the Voltron Show  he’d known still then (mostly) that it had been an act.

Lance did not have that.

He instead had a history of kids teasing him as he learned how to speak English, of teachers belittling him as he struggled to understand more complex math and science formulas, of instructors telling him he was only in the fighter program because of a drop out.

Lance had been told his whole life he wasn’t smart enough, not good enough. And he  _ was.  _ Lance was smart. He was people smart; he understood them in ways Hunk envied. He saw things about others; he read emotions and intentions. He was tactical and a great leader and reflexive and could change direction on a dime and make those quick-second decisions that Hunk knew he’d be agonizing over still a day later. 

But those things didn’t matter, not to Lance. Not when he was so used to being compared to others not on his strengths but his “weaknesses” and finding himself wanting.

And now…

Now he’d had to suffer that all again,  _ repeatedly  _ called dumb, called “the stupid one,” and had Hunk not been so overwhelmed by all that was happening at the time of the show he’d have nipped that in the bud (or, tried to) before Lance had been repeatedly humiliated when he heard the quiet, disbelieving and now realized  _ hurt  _ tone of Lance asking for clarification if the host meant him.

Hunk felt like the stupid one. 

He had to try and fix it, somehow. 

He’d told the others as such, knowing the last thing Lance would want to do is feel cornered, even if this was a positive intervention. They’d all reluctantly agreed to let Hunk handle it, Shiro quietly telling him, “he knew best,” and had retired not long after to their sleeping arrangements, Keith noting he’d be up in five varga for a watch change. 

And now here they were and Hunk’s more blunt approach -- no way for Lance to dodge it, to laugh it off, to weakly protest he didn’t know what Hunk was talking about -- had not quite gone as well as he’d hoped. 

He should have known it would not be that easy.

Lance rolled his head free a moment later, smeared tear tracks down his cheek, and kept his eyes averted towards the fire.

Hunk’s heart broke.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” Lance asked quietly after a pause, no judgment in the question but only a sort of tiredness that Hunk recognized. It was the tone he took when even a hug couldn’t make him feel better, when he didn’t want to burden another with whatever was troubling him.

He wanted Hunk to leave.

He was going to have to do a lot better than that.

“Nope.” 

Lance finally looked his way then, a crease of confusion to his brow. 

“I can’t sleep,” Hunk admitted and that had Lance sitting up although he remained curled over his knees. “Not when I know you’re upset.”

Lance turned back to the fire. “I’m not upset.”

Hunk didn’t bother that with a response.

“I’m not,” Lance insisted in the growing quiet. “I’m…” His hands tightened around his legs, knuckles turning white. “I just…” He let out a soft sigh. “I thought… I thought things were different now. Guess not, huh? I’ll always be the dumb, stupid one no matter what.” 

“Lance--”

“It’s fine,” Lance cut in, hunching further over. 

“It’s not,” Hunk retorted sharply. “It’s not fine, Lance,” he lowered his voice. “And you are  _ not  _ dumb or stupid or any of that. That was a stupid game show and a stupider host. Don’t listen to anything he said. He was wrong.”

“Keith doesn’t think so.”

Lance flinched as soon as the words were out of his mouth, clearly not meaning to say them. Hunk’s eyes narrowed and his, “What?” came out flatter than he’d ever heard himself speak. 

Lance flushed. “I… forget that.”

“Like hell,” Hunk snapped, and the curse felt as foreign on his tongue as it apparently sounded to Lance as dark blue eyes shot over to him, widened in shock. “What did Keith say?”

Hunk had thought the two of them had reached an understanding. He’d have have to be blind to not see the way Keith implicitly trusted Lance to have their backs, to be his second in command. Although the two of them still exchanged insults and barbs Hunk had thought at this point it was mostly out of habit, in jest. 

He’d thought the two of them had become friends but… 

“You heard him too,” Lance said quietly, barely a whisper. “He picked me to get out so he wouldn’t be stuck with me.” His words began to become quicker, higher. “So the four of you would be there and you guys are all so smart and you’d figure a way out, I know it, while I would just hold everyone back because I can’t contribute anything because I am the stupid one and the host was right and I am dumb and I wouldn’t want to be stuck with me for eternity either.” 

“You’re not the stupid one. I am.” 

Hunk barely contained his yelp of surprise as Keith sounded above him and Lance stiffened next to him, even moreso as Keith dropped down on Lance’s other side. 

“Keith,” Hunk protested weakly, eyes flicking between Lance’s bowed head and clenched jaw and Keith’s resolute stare. 

“I need to say this,” Keith said. He reached out a finger, let it hover in the air for a second, and then firmly poked Lance in the shoulder, who curled away from it as though somehow expecting something worse. “Listen,” Keith commanded, voice low but strong all the same.

Lance didn’t say anything but Hunk could see that Keith did have his attention, his head turned ever so.

“I’m not good at talking about things,” Keith said. “I have… have trouble talking about my feelings. And what I said during that stupid show… that was wrong of me. And stupid. Really stupid. But I…” A flush was creeping up the back of Keith’s neck, embarrassment and awkwardness warring, but he grit his teeth and continued.

Hunk felt something uncoil inside him at the display. Keith had really grown up. 

“I don’t take back my pick,” he continued. “You’re who I would want to get out of there, Lance. And it’s not because of what I said. It’s… you called me the future but you’re wrong.” Lance winced and Keith plowed on. “You are. The future. You… You bring people together, Lance. You make them care. You are the one who has the best chance to unite the universe in this fight.  _ That  _ is why I picked you.”

“Keith,” Lance murmured, picking his head up fully. “You…”

Hunk chuckled as Lance launched himself sideways at Keith, wrapping his arms tightly about the now ramrod form.

“Er, okay, we’re hugging now,” Keith muttered, lifting his arms up and tentatively patting Lance on his back. 

“That’s not a proper hug, Keith,” Hunk advised, scooching over and wrapping his arms around both of them and squeezing so hard Lance gave a little squeak. “This is.”

Lance relaxed almost bonelessly in the embrace. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice thick. 

“None of that,” Hunk chided. “There’s nothing to thank us for. Just do one thing for me instead, okay?”

He could feel Lance’s head tilt against his arm.

“Believe us when we tell you that you are not stupid or dumb. Believe us instead we we say you are smart and kind and one of the most amazing people that exists in this world. Got it?”

“Hunk…”

“What he said,” Keith put in, earning a wet laugh from Lance. 

“Okay,” Lance agreed quietly, tones soft but sincere and the earlier melancholy gone. “Okay.”

Hunk let out a contented sigh and squeezed both Lance and Keith tighter.

Things were going to be more than okay indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode rubbed me wrong for a number of reasons but number one was Lance's treatment and then the lack of any resolution or reassurances when it was all over. My fix-it fic (at this rate I'm gonna have like ten fic "fixing" season seven, stop me xD; but hey, kept this one short enough to put it here instead of its own fic) to address these problems and give us some lovely bonding too. (if you're looking for more season fix-it fics, I have a a Shiro/Adam one as well titled "Our Farewell")  
> Enjoy the fic? Please share your reaction via a comment below. I'd love to hear what you thought!


	3. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge crash the supply pod following a freak asteroid storm. And Lance... Lance is hurt. Badly. He's bleeding out and there's no time to wait for rescue. Pidge has to save him. And the emergency flare... Well, it's the only thing she's got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Not really applicable, but technically late season two or early season three.  
>  **Warning notes:** Cauterization, descriptions of injury.  
>  Tumblr follower kiriban bad things happen bingo prompt: _Can I have Lance cauterizing please??? I'm so excited!_

 

“Lance!” 

Pidge’s hoarse scream cut through the crackling, smoky air. “La — ” she broke off into a wracking cough, sinking to her knees outside the burning remains of the supply pod.

The supply pod Lance was still in. 

Desperation forced her back to her feet and she surged forward, heat blistering her face and the metal sheeting glowing a dull orange.

“Lance!”

He did not respond.

The flames grew higher.

It was supposed to be a simple supply run.

Not…

Not this.

Not a freak asteroid storm.

Not Lance desperately trying to navigate their unarmed, unshielded aircraft out of the barrage.

Not her attempts to contact the castle, static buzzing in the cockpit from the interference of the storm.

Not one of the asteroids striking them, sending the ship into a tailspin.

Not the plummet towards the small dwarf planet below.

Not Lance throwing himself over her, just as vulnerable as she in his civilian clothes, as the ground reared up and the impact was imminent.

Not this.

She’d been tossed free of the ship. Pidge wasn’t still sure how, but other than a smattering of thin cuts sliced into her arms and a deeper but not serious gash above her right knee and some no doubt still to appear bruises she was relatively uninjured. 

But Lance…

Lance had not been on the ground with her.

Which meant he was still in the ship.

That was on fire.

That was going to explode.

And he wasn’t responding.

Fuck.

“Fuck,” Pidge said it aloud as well, hands shaking as she wrenched her singed shirt over her head and leaving her in her camisole. “Fuck fuck fuck  _ fuck.”  _

She picked up a jagged piece of glass from the window and holding it as carefully as she could she sliced through her shirt, dividing it into two.

Dropping the glass she pulled the halves apart and bundled them over and over her hands in a terrible imitation of boxing gloves to protect them as best she could from what she was about to do next.

And without giving it any more thought Pidge braced her hands on crumpled door frame and  _ pushed.  _

She could feel the heat sinking in already, licking at her now bare shoulders too. 

She pushed harder.

Acid smoke swirled and she turned, burying her face into her arm as she coughed.

She realized then her glasses were missing, likely launched as she had been.

She didn’t care. 

The frame gave a  _ creak  _ and the heated metal bent inwards, allowing her enough room to pass through.

The smoke was thicker inside, billowing about her as it sought the open air. 

Pidge held one cloth-wrapped hand over her mouth and shoved herself deeper in. 

She hauled herself into the cockpit, stumbling over a piece of debris that had landed on the floor.

She realized a tick later that it wasn’t debris at all. 

“Lance!” she gasped, dropping to her knees, wincing at the heat that hit her flesh. “Lance!”

He was lying on his side, back to her.

He wasn’t moving. 

Pidge pulled off her hand wraps and reached out, grasping at his raised shoulder and side to turn him towards her, grunting. Her lower hand came away wet.

Honey eyes widened.

What?

They tracked to Lance’s stomach. 

His shirt was plastered there, gray material turned red.

Blood.

It was leaking sluggishly now that his weight was no longer putting pressure on it, adding more scarlet to the already puddled floor.

Oh God.

Oh God oh God oh God.

What had happened? How bad was it? 

Bad, she answered herself. It had to be bad.

Lance let out a soft moan, barely audible over the snapping of flames coming from the console, as Pidge tentatively dug fingers into the hem of the shirt and lifted it. 

Acid tickled her throat.

Bad was an understatement.

Lance’s stomach had been cut open nearly all the way across, a thick, oozing line of red and as Lance shuddered she caught sight of something pink glistening further in. 

She was going to be sick.

She couldn’t afford to be.

“Lance,” Pidge whispered, bloodied fingers  — Lance’s blood, oh God — lighting upon his cheek. “L-Lance.”

He let out another moan and his eyes fluttered.

Pidge tapped it more insistently.

She needed to stop the bleeding. She needed to get him out of the burning ship. She needed to, she needed to—

The console let out a dangerous snap.

Prioritize. Get out of ship first before they both blew up.

She couldn’t carry him. She wouldn’t be able to drag him far either and definitely not through the warped doorway.

He needed to wake up. He needed to get up. 

Oh God they were both going to die. 

“Lance, Lance please. Lance, _ wake up!”  _

Hazy ocean eyes opened. 

“Pidge?” he rasped, wincing. “Wh-what…?”

His eyes moved past her face and deeper into the ship, no doubt catching sight of the mangled interior and the flames starting to lick for the ceiling.

His eyes widened. “Wh-what—?”

“We need to go,” Pidge told him, hoping her voice wasn’t wavering as badly as it sounded to her. 

Lance’s hands twitched at his sides and braced themselves on the heated floor below. He went to push himself to sitting—

And fell back with a breathless gasp.

His stomach gushed a new line of crimson. 

A matching color appeared on his lips as he tilted his head, coughing weakly. 

Internal bleeding.

“Get  _ up!”  _ Pidge demanded as Lance’s eyes closed. “I can’t carry you!  _ Get up!”  _

Her hands trembled, useless. 

“Pidge… I…” He coughed again, more blood painting his teeth.

“Get the fuck up Lance,” her hands dug into his shoulder, clenching the fabric there. “Get up  _ now!”  _ A sob worked its way up her throat and the ship gave another dangerous moan. “I’m not leaving without you. Now  _ get up!” _

Lance responded by bracing his hands once more on the floor and he  _ shoved  _ up, a short scream torn from him as his stomach contracted and blood gushed and he hunched over, panting.

“Up, up up,” Pidge tugged on his shirt, rising to a crouch herself and trying to tug him towards her. One hand scrambled out and recollected her shirt. 

She was going to need that for bandages.

Lance followed.

He leaned forward onto his knees, lifting his right leg and bracing it beneath him. Pidge bent down and slipped his right arm over her shoulders before rising to her full height, pulling up on the captured limb. 

Lance rose with her. 

His legs nearly buckled beneath him as she got him into a hunched stand, too short, too small, to be an effective crutch. 

The front of the cockpit  _ screeched  _ as metal collapsed in on itself.

It was the motivation Lance needed. 

He took a shaky step forward, breaths heavy and shallow at the same time, and Pidge did what she could to support him as she steered them towards the crumpled doorway. 

Heat brushed her shoulders, sparks landing on the exposed flesh and she gritted her teeth as her she reached her free hand out, having to push aside a small beam that had come loose in that time. The destroyed shirt soaked up most of it but she let out a small groan of her own as it struck against her unprotected wrist. 

They were pushing through the doorway a moment later.

Lance practically fell out, hitting the debris-strewn ground with a dull thump. 

Pidge looked over her shoulder as the front of the shuttle became engulfed.

“Move!” she screamed, yanking on Lance’s arm. “Move!”

He got his feet beneath him again and they stumbled away from the ship. 

Just one more step, just one more step, Pidge chanted to herself. They just had to get far enough way before —

The ship exploded.

Heat washed over their backs and hot air buoyed them forward, sending them tumbling into the dirt. 

It was a good thing they didn’t make it farther, Pidge thought, eyes wide, as she watched flying metal crash further up the landscape, propelled high into the air by the blast.

They’d made it.

She scrambled to her knees, turning to Lance who had collapsed onto his side, eyes closed although his face was tight with pain.

“Hang on, hang on,” she muttered, shoving him back onto his back and he let out the barest moan. She unraveled her shirt from her grip and before she could think on how much this was going to  _ hurt  _ she pressed it down onto the gaping wound across Lance’s stomach.

He  _ screamed.  _

It was a sound Pidge never wanted to hear again. His eyes had flown open wide as she put more of her weight onto the wound, trying to stopper it, and his hands scrabbled weakly on the ground. 

It wasn’t enough.

Pidge’s shirt had turned an ugly red, her hands staining just as much, but it _wasn’t enough._ The wound was too deep, too wide, too much.

And she had nothing left to stop it.

Lance had stilled although his chest was heaving, gurgled gasps of air clouding his throat. 

He was pale. 

The light on this planet was dim, in their night cycle with a sliver of moon casting down its rays and the burning ship a flickering orange behind them. Lance’s normal mocha tones though were growing washed out.

He was losing too much blood.

“Lance,” Pidge whispered, abandoning her useless bandaging and placing blood-drenched fingers on his cheek. 

He blinked open dull eyes. 

“Pidge,” he murmured. A ghost of a smile tried to pull up red flecked lips. “I…Th-thank you.”

“Thank you?” she repeated, voice pitching high. “For  _ what?” _

His smile grew even as his eyes closed. “For… for s-saving me.”

Saving him?  _ Saving him?  _ He was  _ dying  _ right in front of her. She’d pulled him from the ship only to lose him now. 

No.

No. 

The others would come, she was sure. Maybe a blip of their signal got through, maybe Keith and his weird instincts would sense something was wrong. Maybe the Blue Lion would too. And if not that, then when they didn’t return from their trip the team would go out and find them. 

But they’d be too late.

Lance didn’t have time.

She needed to do something. Something  _ now.  _

Her eyes cast about the clearing looking for inspiration, an answer. 

Burning ship, burning metal, rocks, sand… and the shuttle’s emergency kit, torn open just a few paces away and its contents strewn across the ground.

They focused on one of the flares.

Her stomach heaved.

Oh God. 

She looked back to Lance, to the saturated scraps of clothing.

Oh God.

She…

She had to.

She pulled herself to her feet, limbs aching and heavy. “No,” she told Lance, staring down at his prone form. “I… I haven’t saved you yet. But,” she swallowed, licking dry lips. “I will. Just… just hold on.”

Pidge was to the flare and back to Lance’s side within a few ticks. 

Oh God.

She needed to stop the bleeding though. It was the only way. 

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

Lance didn’t seem to hear her, head lolled to the side now. 

Pidge pulled back her useless bandages, dropping them with a wet plop to the side. 

The wound stared up at her, gaping and bloody and oh God what the fuck was she doing?

The flare came to life in her hands, bright blue and white fire highlighting the scene.

Oh God.

Pidge stalled in doing it, moving instead to sit backwards on Lance’s chest, straddling him with her knees pressed into the dirt with as much force as she could manage to pin him down. 

The flare hovered above his stomach in front of her. 

Pidge took a steadying breath.

And she lowered the flare.

Lance  _ wailed.  _

Not unconscious then.

He writhed and bucked beneath her as she dragged the flame and metal tip against his skin, tracing the line.

The scent of burnt flesh assaulted her nose.

Lance rolled beneath her, his hands scratching at her calves.

Pidge choked down bile and kept going. 

It was like welding. Searing two pieces of metal together. 

Just… just with flesh.

The skin was bubbling and blistering as she moved the flare across, red and darkened and blood drying instantly into flakes at the heat. 

She forced herself to make two passes.

Lance went limp while she was on the second one.

She sobbed and prayed.

Pidge flicked the flare off a few ticks later, dropping it like it had burned her instead.

She rolled off of Lance, crawling towards his face.

Tears glistened on his cheeks.

“L-Lance?” She reached a trembling hand out to his cheek, to his lips.

A shallow puff of hot air warmed her fingers. 

He was still alive. 

Pidge maneuvered around him, pulling his head and shoulders into her lap, trying to prop him up against her as he let out a weak cough.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

He did not respond. One of his tears finished its trek down his cheek, plopping onto her knee.

Pidge held him as the ship in front of them burned brighter and brighter.

She held him as its fires went out.

As the moon trekked across the sky.

As his breaths grew quieter and quieter. 

She held him and pet his hair and told him she had saved him now so he had to wake up, he had to hold on, he  _ had to be okay.  _

And in the thick silence broken not even now by Pidge’s whispers and sobs, there was a roar, a burst of blue light against the dark sky.

The Blue Lion.

Lance was saved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off the 1,000 follower tumblr kiriban with something near and dear to my heart; Lance and cauterization. And platonic Plance because yes? ♥ It got a little longer than I'd hoped but y'all know me, I'm a whore for scene setting xD Hope you enjoyed! Please do drop a comment below!
> 
> (Like my works? Keep up with me on [tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com/))


	4. Salted Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the Galra hate a mixed race Galran even more than a traitorous Blade of Marmora. Keith just so happens to be both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Anywhere in season four - five when Keith is with the Blades  
>  **Warning notes:** Whipping...?  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Gonna request Keith for the whipping square. :-)

Keith sucked in a harsh breath, interlocked fingers tightening against one another as the whip sank into his back.

Don’t scream.

Don’t cry.

Don’t give them the satisfaction.

It was the only thing he had to cling to.

Well, besides the post he was had been forced to kneel in front of, arms chained flush around its girth and restraints pinning his ankles to the ground behind him.

He wasn’t going anywhere.

He vaguely wondered if he was going to die here.

The whip _cracked_ and Keith hated how he tensed.

Sixteen.

He counted the number as he bit down on his tongue to swallow the groan as it connected, digging into already bleeding, raw flesh.

He had no idea how many more there would be.

Probably…

Probably a lot.

“Who’s next?” roared out the the Galran commander of the base Keith had been attempting to sneak in to on a Blade mission that had not gone anywhere close to planned. “Who wants a piece of this traitor halfbreed’s flesh?”

A clamor arose from the gathered troops and Keith sensed more than saw a new soldier come up behind him.

There would be no shortage of volunteers.

Not for him.

It had been bad enough to be captured, some sort of failsafe programmed into the mainframe Keith had been accessing that had shocked him with such a heavy pulse he had fallen right then and there, unable to move or even speak even as the alarm had started and pounding feet had rushed the control room.

It was worse when they’d disabled his Marmora mask and gotten a glimpse of his features; peach skin and white ringed eyes and growls of ‘halfbreed’ and ‘traitor’ had started to sound.

Apparently the Galra hated a mixed race Galran more than they hated even a Blade of Marmora, for the initial plan to apparently just shoot him in the head and send his body off as a warning to the Blades had been forgone in favor of hauling him out by his hair and deciding they were going to “have some fun.”

Keith supposed at least this way he had lived.

He knew it was only temporary.

Once they got tired of this game...

He closed his eyes.

Seventeen.

He wished he’d had a chance to say goodbye.

Eighteen.

He should have never left Voltron.

Nineteen.

He wished Shiro was here.

At twenty he couldn’t quite choke back a cry.

It _hurt._

“Oh ho, listen to _that,”_ chuckled the commander. “He does make noise.” Keith could almost feel the sharp grin. “Now let’s make him scream.”

The lashes came faster then, sinking into raw flesh, striking high and low and leaving bloody welts and flayed skin behind.

At thirty-two Keith was sagging against the post, only the restraints keeping him upright.

At forty he had still not let out more than a groan or hiss.

His lip was a bloodied mess.

His back was even moreso.

Keith was grateful he couldn’t see it.

No screaming.

No crying.

He would go out with his pride.

His resolve held until they dumped the salt water.

The scream ravaged his throat as _fire_ exploded down his back, salt sinking into every wound, and he tossed his head back as though that could relieve the pain.

“I think this disgusting piece of halfbreed filth needs to be cleaned,” the commander sneered.

Another barrel was dumped over him to the sound of cheering, a gushing torrent that flooded his mouth, his nose, stinging his eyes while his back _wept_ blood and salted tears.

Keith couldn’t breathe.

He could do nothing except choke and shake and wait for it to be over.

“Look at you. _Pathetic_."

A clawed hand descended into his hair, yanking Keith’s head backwards until he was forced to look up at the commander above him.

Pained amethyst eyes met cruel yellow.

Keith spat out the water he hadn’t yet coughed out.

It hit the Galran dead center between his eyes.

Keith grinned, a bloody thing.

The commander _bellowed._

Those enraged eyes were the last thing he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, ambiguous ending. Expect a few like that as given the whump prompts and my self-imposed length of 500 to 2k-ish words I can’t devise a rescue for everyone. That’d get boring anyhow, yeah? ;p I for one imagine Keith has been rescued after getting knocked out (head to pole, maybe?) here.
> 
> (Also real quick, _Battlefield_ **is not** a request fic thread. If you would like a fic of your own from me you can find details on my Tumblr on how to go about doing that, but this fic is for my own personal snippets/drabbles I'm inspired to write and a place to house all of the prompts from the Tumblr kiriban.)
> 
> Enjoying it? **Please drop a comment below and give the author some love.** I'd love to hear your overall impression, a part that jumped out, a piece of dialogue... the small details make my day!


	5. In Silence We Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare of endless stillness and silence and darkness wakes Shiro and sends him stumbling from his room in search of Keith, of comfort. But he shouldn’t bother Keith. He doesn’t need to deal with Shiro, with this broken person he’s become. Krolia vehemently disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Set post season six, early season seven before crazy stuff happens  
>  **Warning notes:** None  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Shiro, tearful smile? Big, strong leader needs to emote more

Shiro shot to sitting with a sharp gasp, chest heaving and sweat plastering his bangs to his forehead.

Darkness stared back.

His breath hitched. He couldn’t be back there. Not again. Not anymore. Not the _darkness_ and the _silence_  and the _stillness_ and—

A light blinked.

Then another.

And another.

There were many lights now, soft Altean teal mixed with purple, highlighting metal beams and panels and an assortment of boxes and canisters.

The Black Lion.

He was inside the Black Lion.

But not in the Astral Plane, not hovering and unsubstantial and _alone._

He was in the small storage chamber that had been converted into his temporary quarters as they traveled towards Earth.

He was _here._

Fingers clenched into a fist on his left while his right was a gaping, missing piece and as much as Shiro had hated all the Galran arm had stood for, had reminded him of, he felt the loss so much it _hurt._

His flesh hand moved to press against his heart, feeling it thudding, grounding him in the moment.

He was _here._  

He was…

He was still alone.

Loss struck him again, cold and harsh and his heart picked up its tempo once more.

He didn’t want to be alone.

No.

He _couldn’t_ be alone.

Shiro hauled himself from the narrow bed, bare feet striking chilled floors.

He forewent the slippers even though they were ones he could manage with his missing arm as the pressing need to _be_ with someone, to not be in this quiet, silent, _dark_ room spurred his urgency.

Shiro stumbled into the small hallway that connected his room to the cargo bay and hurried through the echoing chamber towards the cockpit where he knew Keith would be even at this hour.

As he approached though his footsteps slowed and he could feel heat starting to stain his cheeks.

What was he doing?

A grown man fleeing from his bed as though a child awoken from a nightmare and looking for the comfort of a parent.

He came to a complete halt in the space just before he hit the cockpit.

He couldn’t bother, burden, Keith with this. Keith had enough to worry about; thrown back into the role of the Black Paladin, responsible for keeping them all together as they flew to Earth on the meager rations they had managed to save and going on two days now without even a stop to land as there had been no inhabitable planets.

He was being stupid.

A cold shiver worked its way up his spine at the thought of returning to his room.

Dark..

Quiet.

_Alone._

Shiro wrapped his one arm about his stomach in a hug, looking for a piece of comfort as he warred on the threshold.

He’d just…

Just take a peek. Make sure Keith was okay just like he used to on the castle on his nightly patrols as nightmares sent him from his bed. He hadn’t burdened Keith or the others then.

He wasn’t going to start now.

He knew a lot had changed in the past few weeks, but he liked to think they still saw him as a leader.

Maybe.

Guilt churned his stomach as hazy memories from his clone pressed in. Shiro remembered what _he_ had done; firing on the team, turning his back on them.

What he had said to Keith.

_I should have abandoned you just like your parents did._

_They saw that you were broken._

_Worthless._

A cold chuckle.

_I should have seen it too._

Shiro hunched over, feeling sick now too.

Keith had already told him he didn’t believe it, didn’t hold those words against him. And Shiro knew Keith spoke the truth.

It still hurt. It still hurt to know those words had left his lips, that Keith had had to hear them.

He’d done enough. Keith had had to deal with enough.

Shiro wasn’t going to do anything more.

Just a quick peek, a reassurance that he was not alone on the Black Lion, whose faint presence while comforting was a harsh reminder of those months of forced solitude and nothingness.

Shiro poked his head around the door to the cockpit…

And found that Keith was not in the pilot’s chair as he had anticipated but lying on the low cot further back, his space wolf curled up by his feet  and his head pillowed in Krolia’s lap, who had her head tilted back against the wall in slumber too.

Shiro’s gaze softened and the roiling in his stomach quelled itself at the sight.

Keith had found his family.

Shiro hated the sharp pang that stabbed his heart.

He was so _happy_ for Keith. He just…

He missed him. Keith had been _his_ family, his little brother and more than the big brother program they’d met in had ever meant for it to be.

Shiro was alarmed to feel tears pricking at his eyes even as he smiled at the scene.

A sob tried to jerk its way up his throat and he hastily brought his hand up to his mouth, holding it in.

He needed to go. He didn’t want to intrude on this.

There was a new feeling, a new loss, pricking at his heart. Keith had gained a mother and Shiro…

_Shiro, please… you’re my brother. I love you._

Shiro hiccuped back another sob.

He needed to step back. To let Keith be with his new family wherever that took him. They were on different paths now; Keith the leader of Voltron with his mom there and the Blades behind him and Shiro…

Shiro was only going to hold him back. He wasn’t the same person Keith had once known, had looked up to. He was the broken one now. He knew that without a doubt. He would only hurt Keith; drag him down with his shattered memories and fears and history and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Shiro took a literal step back then.

It was for the best, to start now. The distance wouldn’t hurt so much later then.

He would just—

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Shiro froze.

Krolia did not move, did not open her eyes, but even so Shiro could feel the weight of her stare.

“I…” he swallowed thickly. “I—”

“Get over here.”

Shiro mutely shook his head. “Krolia—”

“I said,” her eyes were open now, narrowed at him with the tone of someone used to being obeyed, “get over here.”

Shiro tentatively picked his way across the cockpit, trying to supress the shiver as the sweat that had soaked him was cooling now and he couldn’t shake the feeling of being a kid again and about to be scolded by his obaasan.

“Sit,” she directed as he reached the cot and she tapped the hand that was not gently carding now through Keith’s long bangs next to her.

There wasn’t much room but Shiro didn’t think she cared for his protests.

He carefully perched himself on the edge, metal port that remained of his right arm bumping against the Galran. She reached around him and yanked on his left bicep, pulling him flush to the wall as she was and Shiro was too startled at the handling to offer any protest.

They sat in quiet then, broken up only by the gentle humming from the console and the low whuffling noises of the wolf and Shiro rubbed at his eyes, banishing the beginnings of the tears.

“What’s wrong?” Krolia’s tone had softened significantly and this close Shiro could make out the individual flecks of color in her purple eyes.

“Nothing,” Shiro said quietly, lowering his gaze to his knees.

Krolia’s fingers dug into his flesh arm where she had yet to remove it, almost a side-hug if it hadn’t been quite so… violent.

“A nightmare,” Shiro admitted, the words a breath as the remnants of _silence_ and _darkness_ and _please, can anyone hear me, is anyone there?_ pressed in.  “I’m… I’m sorry for disturbing you, I just—”

He broke off. He didn’t even know what he was trying to say.

“Shiro,” his name was both firm and soft, “hush.”

Her hand rose on his shoulder to his head and Shiro found himself being physically pushed over until his opposite cheek collided with Krolia’s shoulder, fortunately not in her armor. Her fingers stroked through his hair, her thumb brushing against his face.

Tears Shiro could not explain filled his eyes and a breathy sob pushed its way free.

“You are safe here,” Krolia murmured. “And you will _always_ have a place here, with us. With my son.”

“But—” Shiro tried to protest, to explain how he was only going to hurt Keith, hurt all of them, but Krolia shushed him again.

“You looked after my son when I could not,” she said quietly. “You protected him. Now it is time for us to do the same for you.”

Shiro’s shoulders shook. He felt the tears begin their trek.

“You are loved, Shiro,” Krolia’s hand stroked his cheek. “You are family. And you belong with us.”

Another sob was pulled from Shiro even as his lips turned up into a tearful smile, pressing his forehead against Krolia’s shoulder.

“Rest now,” she said gently. “No nightmares will visit you here.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, words simple but he knew Krolia could feel the weight behind them. What they meant. What _this_ meant.

“No, Shiro,” she corrected softly. “Thank _you.”_

And safe in Krolia’s embrace, no longer alone, never to be alone again, Shiro slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawww. Shiro cuddles. This poor thing deserves them all and I love glimpsing into some of the PTSD that has to exist from the clone/trapped in the Astral Plane. Thanks, Krolia. You the best space mom. (uploaded a day early as I'm gonna be busy tomorrow xD)  
> Enjoying it? **Please drop a comment below and give the author some love.** I'd love to hear your overall impression, a part that jumped out, a piece of dialogue... the small details make my day! Thank you!


	6. Forgotten Memories Found Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wee hours of the morning Hunk finds Lance. In a battletorn kitchen. _Crying_. That absolutely isn’t okay. And Hunk is going to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Season two-ish? But anywhere fits :)  
>  **Warning notes:** None

“Uh, Lance? What’re you doing?”

Hunk hadn’t thought he’d been that quiet even on slippered feet but Lance _startled_ so much that the bowl he’d been vigorously stirring slipped out of his grip and clattered with a _bang_ to the kitchen floor, sending what  looked like batter flying.

Lance turned towards it but he didn’t pick it up.

He stood there instead, shoulders curled in and as Hunk stepped closer he could see them trembling beneath Lance’s robe, which was coated in the splatter as well as what looked like dusts of flour and something sticky; egg, maybe?

He could also see a shine trickling down Lance’s face.

“Oh, _hermano,”_ Hunk closed the distance in another step and wrapped his arms about Lance from behind in a gentle but firm hug.

Lance let out a low sob and turned in the embrace, burying his face against Hunk’s pajamas and fingers clinging into the fabric.

Hunk rubbed a hand against Lance’s back and lifted his eyes past the dark head to survey the dimly lit kitchen for some answers.

He’d woken up himself just a bit ago and although it was only 0400 and he really should try and sleep for the remaining two hours he hadn’t been able to fall back asleep and had decided he’d head to the kitchen and try out that breakfast bake he’d been thinking of making for a while now.

He never thought he’d find Lance.

And most definitely not attempting to cook. Lance wasn’t bad (not _anything_ like Shiro’s attempts) but alien ingredients were finicky and after he’d nearly poisoned them both with what he thought had been a pepper but was in fact a lethal herb when not cooked he’d sworn off any future attempts without “Hunk supervision.”

Lance’s ingredients seemed to be all over the place and Hunk didn’t just mean how they covered both counters and now the floor.  Flour and sugar in their alien colors of blue and gray dusted the entire landscape and broken eggshells dotted it around the multiple bowls and spoons. There were a number of different fruits, some peeled, some chopped, a few looking to be smashed and all oozing.

It was a kitchen warzone and Lance was somehow in the middle of it.

As the minutes ticked by Lance’s faint trembles ceased and Hunk felt his shirt being released from no doubt a white-knuckled grip. Lance rocked back on his feet and Hunk lowered his arms so Lance could step out of the hug.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance murmured, voice thick as he rubbed a fist over his eyes, pointedly not meeting Hunk’s. “ _Lo siento_. I’ll clean it up. Just give me a tick to—”

“Lance,” Hunk interrupted, throwing a hand out to catch Lance’s shoulder as he made to turn towards the fallen bowl. _“¿Qué pasa_ , _hermano?”_

“ _Nada.”_

Hunk frowned while raising an eyebrow. He changed direction. “What were you making?”

“A mess,” came the short reply, followed by a huff of laughter that wasn’t humorous at all.

Ocean eyes _finally_ flicked up to meet Hunk’s own honey brown. “It’s nothing. Really. I’m sorry for the mess.”

“I don’t care about the mess,” Hunk frowned.

What was going on?

“I used up all of the eggs,” Lance continued, looking away again. “And I think I ruined that one knife from trying to cut up that weird melon thing. And—”

“Lance, _stop,”_ the last word coming out both a plea and a command. “Stop, please. It’s fine, okay? I don’t care about the kitchen, I care about _you_. What’s wrong?”

“ _Es estúpido,”_ was the answering mutter.

“It’s not stupid,” Hunk countered. “Lance, _por favor, háblame.”_

Lance let out a sigh and his arms wrapped tightly about his middle. “I… I forgot how to make panetela.”

Hunk waited.

This was more than about a forgotten recipe, even if he knew it was a cherished one to Lance.

“It was Veronica’s birthday yesterday and I forgot,” Lance continued softly. “I forgot her birthday, Hunk. I…” He looked up, eyes sparkling with tears again and pitch growing higher. “I’m forgetting _everything._ I forgot the name of Nadia’s favorite stuffed animal and Luis and Lisa’s new address. I’m forgetting mamá’s laugh and papá’s hugs and… and….”

“Oh, Lance…”

“Are we ever going to go home?” Lance choked out. “Are we? Is this war ever going to end, Hunk?”

Hunk pulled Lance back into a hug, clutching him tight.

“Yes,” Hunk said softly, closing his own eyes and trying to fight back tears.

He missed home so much too.

“You don’t know that,” Lance mumbled, muffled.

“I do,” Hunk insisted gently. “I don’t know the how or the when but we are going to go home. All of us. And we’ll see our families and hug them and… and…”

He let out a loud sniffle.

“Oh, _Dios,_ Hunk,” Lance pulled his face free. “ _Lo siento._ I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m—”

Hunk cut him off by squeezing him tighter and Lance’s apology turned into a small squeak.

“No apologizing,” he said firmly. “Not… not for this, okay?”

“...‘kay.”

Hunk could feel Lance swallow thickly, throat bobbing on his chest.

“...Hunk?”

“Hm?”

“I’m… I’m glad you’re here with me.”

Hunk felt tears sting his eyes again. “Right… right back at you, _hermano.”_

All was quiet then, peaceful, until an angry sounding sizzle permeated the air and Lance backpedaled out of the hug like he’d been lit on fire.

“ _Dios,_ the stove!”

Hunk winced as he watched some concocotion — one of Lance’s many attempts with alien fruit at guava paste no doubt — boil over the side of the pot. That was not going to be fun to clean up.

He surveyed the kitchen again, a small smile tugging up his lips.

“You know,” he said, as Lance gingerly with giant hotpads moved the burning pot to an unused burner, “it looks like we still have more than enough eggs scrambled about to make a small panetela and I know a fruit from the one I made for your birthday that I still see on hand. What do you say, _hermano,_ want to make some panetela in honor of Veronica’s birthday?”

Lance’s lip wobbled. “Y-yes.”

“Let’s clean up just a bit first,” Hunk said, bending down and picking up the batter bowl from the floor. “And then we’ll make enough to feed everyone for breakfast. I mean, it has fruit, so it’s sort of healthy enough, right?”

Lance let out a wet chuckle. “That’s something _I_ would argue, Hunk. Where’s you and your protein spiel?”

“I’ll cook up some sausages too,” Hunk shrugged with an easy grin. “Get us all ready for training in a few hours.”

Lance groaned but Hunk could see the smile behind it.

“ _Gracias,_ Hunk,” Lance said softly as Hunk joined him behind the counter. “I… I couldn’t do this without you.”

Hunk knew he wasn’t talking about the panetela.

“Me either,” Hunk agreed quietly, reaching a hand out and giving Lance’s shoulder a squeeze and being graced with a smile that could brighten the darkest recess of space.

And while those feelings of homesickness were not going to go away anytime soon and their loss was still painful, in this moment Hunk felt like he was back at home and everything was right in the world.

No.

He smiled at Lance’s head, bowed over the sink and scrubbing at one of the pots with a grimace.

Everything was right in the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Stop!** Are you enjoying this work? (I hope so!) _Battlefield_ is a series of one-shots of all separate stories. You don't have to wait until the very end to leave a comment, if you encounter a fic you enjoy please do leave one as you go along. Your author appreciates it. Thank you! ♥ 
> 
> A little mini gift fic for the beautiful soul that is Asterein. Thank you so much for all of your support hun. It means the world ♥ I hope you enjoy this little platonic Hance moment that I loosely based upon your Lance's birthday panetela drawing!
> 
> If you enjoyed please do leave a comment and give the author some love!


	7. Shoot or Starve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You will shoot or you will starve._ Those are the conditions laid out to Lance if he wants to eat again. But he won’t. He won’t murder for them. He would rather die. He very well may get his wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Anywhere in later season three through season five.  
>  **Warning notes:** Nothing really applicable  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Lance with Denied Food as Punishment :)

Day one hadn’t been a problem. Neither had day two. Day three had been bearable and day four through five the same although he was starting to feel dizzy and light headed and the water ration they gave him was not enough to fill his gnawing stomach.  

By what he thought was day six though he was curled on his side, thin arms wrapped about himself as it was so _cold_ and the effort of shivering was exhausting and at what point did he _stop_ being hungry?

He didn’t know.

What Lance did know was that no matter what he could not do what they wanted him to.

Even if an entire plate of garlic knots descended in front of him, with their flaky golden crust and warm, tender buttery insides and the perfect blend of garlic and parmesan and—

His stomach let out a mournful gurgle and Lance squeezed his eyes shut tight as though doing so would push away the image of the food.

When he opened them there was no food.

The rifle, however, was still there.

Uncharged, of course.

They weren’t stupid.

Lance glared at it.

Then shivered.

His stomach moaned.

What if he just… pretended to agree?

He winced, feeling the skin pull above his eye where they’d clubbed him and it had only _finally_ stopped bleeding the other day.

That’s right. He’d already tried that.

Hadn’t ended well.

_You will shoot or you will starve._

The words of this side’s leader echoed in his head.

Lance grit his teeth and curled up tighter.

He almost wished he’d been captured by the Galra. As horrible as that would be they, he liked to think at least, would know he was more valuable to them alive than dead.

These aliens didn’t think that at all.

It was no loss to them if Lance died. And he had no doubt they would kill him if this kept on for much longer and their patience tired. The only thing they wanted from him was his sharpshooting skills and he would not, could not, help them.

He would not murder for them.

He’d rather _die._

He may very well get his wish.

_You will shoot or you will starve._

They checked in on him once a day, both for his answer and to deliver a single cup of water. At least Lance assumed it was a day as his cell had no windows and it was hard to mark the passage of time as he spent as much time as he could fitfully sleeping to conserve energy.

His limbs were leaden anyways and a dull ache had permanently settled into his head.

He wondered if the team was missing him yet.

He’d been sent to the planet for what was supposed to be a light peacekeeping mission, just to oversee a diplomatic meeting between two opposing religious sects.

It had all gone wrong when one side had pulled a gun and shot the daughter of the other. Lance recalled the horror as her body had fallen just yards from him, hole through her head and long ears seeming to float as she fell back.

He’d shouted something, maybe stop, it was all hazy now, but both sides had come more armed than the “do not bring weapons” stipulation of the meeting implied and a firefight had broken out right in front of him.

Lance had made the split-second decision to cover the side of whose daughter had been shot, setting his own blaster to stun to just quell the threat for now, to stop any more bloodshed. He’d fired not even a dozen times, each one a perfect headshot, when he’d seen a grenade roll onto the ground.

He’d dove, prayed his armor would hold and…

And woken up in this cell, stripped of his armor and been told those words.

They had said nothing else.

_You will shoot or you will starve._

Lance refused.

He’d told them so in many other words, tried to reason with them.

They didn’t listen.

Lance told himself he just had to hold out. The mission was supposed to be for a week of discussion and terms and then a party afterward celebrating the newfound peace. When he didn’t show back up at the castle then the team would come.

He just prayed they didn’t get caught in the crossfire too.

He would never forgive himself if they…

The daughter was replaced with Pidge in his mind, a gaping hole blown through her forehead and honey eyes dulled.

Lance shuddered and swallowed down the weak taste of stomach bile.

No.

It wasn’t going to happen.

Even though he could do nothing to stop it.

The door to his cell creaked open.

“No,” Lance told them before they could ask, face pressed against his arm.

“Well, if you want to stay here I won’t force you to leave, but—”

Lance uncurled at the first sound of the voice, not the whispery hiss of the aliens but of—

“Matt,” he gasped, eyes widened at the sight of the rebel.

What was he doing here? Lance didn’t really care, he’d take the rescue please and thank you.

Matt’s joking tone though had been replaced with a look of concern that could not hide the dark anger pulling at his mouth as no doubt the wound on his head became visible.

“‘m okay,” Lance reassured him, getting shakily to his feet.

The world tipped.

He faintly realized he couldn’t recall the last time he’d stood up.

He’d have fallen right back down if Matt hadn’t caught him, one arm tight about his waist and the other thrown over his shoulders.

Lance titled his head up and gave him a weak grin. “Thanks, man.”

“Thank the princess,” Matt told him, starting a slow walk and Lance had to put more focus on placing his feet than he’d thought. “She was worried when you didn’t contact Voltron and unfortunately the rest of the team’s mixed up in a bit of a situation right now. Nothing crazy,” he reassured as Lance’s next step faltered, “but they couldn’t spare anyone at the moment and asked if the rebels could pop over. Glad we did. You’re really all right?”

“Allura was worried about me?”

Lance could feel Matt’s eye roll.

“You’re fine,” the older boy shook his head, even as he tightened his arm about Lance’s shoulder in a hug and Lance squeezed back at the arm he had pulled around Matt’s side.

He was fine.

And he would be much better once he had a whole plate of garlic knots.

His stomach rumbled.

He told Matt his meal plans.

Matt told him he had freeze dried food goo on his ship if he wanted something a little sooner than it would take to get back to the castle, retrieve Hunk from his current mission and then figure out the space equivalent to garlic, which could very well take another week.

Lance decided freeze dried food goo sounded heavenly.

It was not.

Lance ate the entire portion anyway to the gathered rebels’ horror and awe, increasing when he asked for seconds and he let that buoy him, to push away the cold words and colder rifle and cell and replace it with warm laughter and strangely warm food goo and the good kind of rumbling of his stomach.

He was going to be fine indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the prompt had Matt as a secondary backup plan I thought I’d try to include him in this one for shiggles. Don’t write the goofball rebel much but I adore him so here we go and Lance is grateful as without that decision this was going to end with him still in that cell ;p Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment and show the author some love ♥


	8. One More Time, With Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more time, Pidge promised herself. This time she’d get free. This time she’d do it. Her neck lit up with _pain_ and fire and she let out a hoarse scream, collapsing. Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Any season other than seven applicable :)  
>  **Warning notes:** Shock collar on Pidge. Poor thing.  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: How about using shock collar with Pidge?

 

Pidge swallowed heavily, feeling the collar bob against her raw throat.

She swallowed again.

One more time.

This time she would get through.

She angled her feet, putting all of her weight on her right one.

And she charged.

Her neck sizzled.

Pidge screamed.

She kept going.

Any second now, any second…

Black spots danced in her vision and Pidge stumbled backwards.

Her legs collapsed below her and she took a hard sit, harsh pants intermingled with moans as she hunched over, hands going to her abused neck as though to comfort it.

It only hurt more.

Tear lined eyes lifted to glare at what appeared to be nothing.

Pidge _hated_ this prison.

It was _mocking_ her.

What looked like an empty piece of flat land was surrounded by some sort of invisible forcefield that was linked to the ring about her neck.

Pidge growled at it.

It was a fucking shock collar. And she was the disobedient dog that was trying to wander outside of its yard.

Fuck. Them.

The aliens had dumped her here without even a guard, patting her on the head as she tried to bite their stupidly long fingers, and told her to “be good” and they would collect her after they finished inspecting the Green Lion, which had joined Pidge in this misadventure of rock collecting from the “strange magnetic waves” planet and she’d just _had_ to take a look and snuck down while the castle was anchored above it and everyone else was asleep.

Well.

She was getting an up and close personal look now at the rocks that had caught her interest.

She hated them.

She hated the aliens for underestimating her simply because of her size and appearance.

She hated that she had yet to prove them wrong.

Pidge had learned in the near two varga she had been trapped here quite a bit about her prison and the situation. She knew that the collar, which no matter how much she twisted and tugged she could not free herself from, had some of the rocks embedded in it and that they reacted based on proximity to what she guessed was its opposite charge in the larger rocks that surrounded the corners of her prison and kept her in the twelve by twelve foot square.

She learned that she had no tools in which to break the rocks free of the collar and attempting to smash it against the ground had failed as her head had gotten in the way. She’d stopped after nearly giving herself a concussion.

The only thing she had found that could destroy the rocks was the rocks themselves.

She’d discovered such after her fourth run at the wall, trying to power through the pain as the collar lit up about her neck, and a piece of stone had chipped off, managing to fall just so that she saw it as she had fallen to her knees.

The rocks disintegrated over repeated use.

The solution was then clear: she had to remove all of the rocks as without them the collar was just a piece of metal and she could then escape.

The problem became obvious: there were a lot of fucking rocks.

She’d felt out a total of four embedded in the collar, approximately the size of a large marble. And each time she charged into the forcefield and managed to withstand the shocks for at least ten ticks she lost a tiny little piece from one.

It was going to take a long, long while.

Pidge had tried just battling through, figuring once she passed the boundary of the boulder, about a foot in width, she’d pop right out.

It hadn’t worked.

There was a pushback the two times she’d managed to force herself to stay in, to drag her feet forward, a pulse almost that had thrown her backwards.

Slow and steady.

It was harder than it sounded.

Knowing the pain that awaited her was not a motivator in the slightest. Her neck was rubbed raw, light burns covering it from the repeated shocks, and her throat worse. She would kill someone for a glass of water.

Eventually the team would wake up, discover she was missing, someone would remember her expressing a desire to visit the planet and Allura saying they did not have the time and they would come down and find her.

But that would be vargas from now and Pidge didn’t want to be here a minute longer. She didn't know what they were doing to Green, if they were _hurting_ her, and given their treatment of herself earlier, the head pats and chuckles and then the fucking collar, Pidge didn’t want to know what they were going to do to her when they came back.

She was small, she knew that. And these aliens were large, nearly seven feet and with the width to match. She physically had no advantage against them and she would be unable to fight them off if they tried to do anything to her.

She shuddered.

She had to get out.

The collar was down to one rock piece now, barely a nub. She’d tried yanking it out, only scratching her fingers for her efforts.

One more time.

It had become her mantra.

She weakly pulled herself to her knees and then to shaking legs.

One more time.

This pain was _nothing._

Nothing compared to what they could do.

She hit the barrier again.

And again.

And again.

Her voice was gone now, a hoarse rasp of pain.

She swayed.

One more time.

She stumbled forward.

It took a tick for her to realize what had happened.

Her legs shook and she went to her knees.

She’d done it.

She was free.

A trembling hand went to the collar and sure enough the last piece of stone had crumbled away.

She’d done it.

Pidge let out a sob of sheer relief.

She gave herself a minute, hunched over, to just _breathe._

Honey eyes lifted then, hardened with determination. It wasn’t over yet. She still had to get back to Green, evade the aliens and then launch.

But she knew she could do it.

They were going to regret ever underestimating her.  
  
  
****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Pidge! It’s hard to whump her just because she’s… so small and precious and I don’t like her hurt, but here we are. And a bonus update due to a Tumblr contest ;p Enjoy the fic? **Please drop a comment below and give the author some love.** I'd love to hear your overall impression, a part that jumped out, a piece of dialogue... the small details make my day!


	9. 00:00

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m not leaving you,” Lance said, voice catching. “Don’t say that, don’t you—”  
> “Lance,” Shiro interrupted him. “ _Please._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Season two  
>  **Warning notes:** I sobbed like a baby writing this. Oh, and major character death.  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: How about having Shiro strapped to a bomb with Lance as the secondary character trying to save him.

It was a trap.

Well, they’d known it was a trap. It couldn’t be anything else when the castle had received an audio clip of Shiro screaming and the gravelly voice of a revenge-bound Galran who had lost family to “the brutish Champion” and had gone to great strides to spirit Shiro away during an on the ground battle. The message stated that he was going to blow Shiro up and all of them too within the varga.

He hadn’t provided any other information.

Pidge had managed to hack the signal, a relief as Shiro’s armor had gone offline, and they had taken off immediately via a wormhole.

Allura had stressed caution, going down to what looked like an old, abandoned _huge_ base with them.

It hadn’t mattered.

They’d been on the ground for a matter of minutes, split up to cover as much ground as possible, when the first explosion had rocketed the area.

Another one had followed seconds after.

Keith, Hunk had reported, sounding frantic. A land mine. He’d seen it from his higher location. Keith was… Keith was down.

Pidge had keyed in then, voice high with pain, reporting the same. She’d activated her thrusters to push her away once she heard the first one, but…

But her legs were busted. She couldn’t help any more.

The Galran’s words hung over them.

All of them were going to blow up.

It had been a warning as well as a threat.

Keith still wasn’t responding.

Allura had ordered Hunk to retrieve Keith as he saw his location. She said they were all to use the jetpacks and float, touching down only as needed to propel. Pidge shakily announced she could get herself back to the ship.

Allura and Lance went on ahead.

Time continued to tick down.

Hunk rejoined them about twenty minutes later, quietly reporting Keith was alive but still unconscious. He was burned. Badly. Coran was with him and Pidge now.

They’d been at it for almost forty dobashes, shouting for Shiro at the top of their lungs as they burst through every closed door, traversed every hall.

He didn’t respond once.

Allura made the call to pull back, voice shaky, at the fifty mark. An hour had been their warning and given what had already happened she had no doubt it was accurate.

They didn’t even know that Shiro was here.

Lance refused to give up.

Lance had taken off at a dead sprint, forgoing the slower search with the boosters, and flinging open every door, screaming for Shiro to respond.

He’d take his chances because Shiro didn’t have a chance if he didn’t.

On the last door of his current hallway Lance had found Shiro.

Unconscious, blood covering his temple.

Strapped to what most definitely would be a bomb connected to enough boxes and crystals that Lance didn’t have to imagine what would happen if it went off.

The counter read 03:28.

He’d called out his find. He needed Hunk to disable it.

Hunk quietly keyed in he wouldn’t make it in time. He was over five minutes out at his current position. A sob had muffled most of his reply.

Allura reported she was nearly back at the ship and would not make it either.

It was up to Lance.

02:59

Lance had spent the next thirty seconds futilely pulling at the restraints that kept Shiro tethered to both the bomb and the largest of the crystals, easily triple Shiro’s size and not something Lance had the physical strength to move.

It wouldn’t budge.

Hunk pleaded with Lance over the comms to come back.

They… they couldn’t lose him too.

They’d already…

They’d already decided...

Lance yanked the helmet off.

He couldn’t afford distractions.

Even if he had not a clue what he was doing.

But he was not leaving Shiro here.

02:29

“Hang on,” he promised, voice high as he fired his bayard point blank at the connecting links. “Hang on Shiro, it’s gonna be okay. I’m… I’m gonna get you out.”

There was another sound now over the of blaster fire echoing in his ear.

Lance ignored it.

He couldn’t afford a delay.

He paused his shooting after twenty rounds to look at his progress.

Not a dent.

Not a quiznacking dent.

02:02

He sucked in a sob. Over it he heard the sound again.

It was his name.

“Shiro!” he gasped, pivoting to the front. “Shiro!”

“Lance,” Shiro rasped. Charcoal eyes looked up and met his and in them Lance could see the resignation.

No.

No.

“Go,” Shiro whispered, holding his gaze.

01:44

“I’m not leaving you,” Lance said, voice catching. “Don’t say that, don’t you—”

“Lance,” Shiro interrupted him. “ _Please.”_

“I have time,” Lance whispered. “I can get you free, Shiro. I can. I just need a, a tick.”

“Lance,” Shiro’s voice was firmer now, his eyes sharper even as tears gathered in the corners.

He didn’t need to say it.

They both knew Lance wasn’t going to be able to free him.

Not in time.

01:32

“No,” Lance whispered, dropping to his knees and putting him level with Shiro. “No. Shiro. I…” his voice broke with a sob. “I’m _sorry._ I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I—”

“Lance,” Shiro cut in again. “It’s okay.”

“It’s _not.”_

Lance leaned forward then, wrapping his arms tight about what he could of Shiro’s chest, digging his face into the armored plates. He felt Shiro bow his head, breath hot on his neck, in his own version of a hug.

No.

This couldn’t be happening.

No. _Dios,_ no. Please no.

“Can you do something for me?” Shiro asked softly.

“A-anything,” Lance hiccuped, even as he silently cried out no, he wouldn’t do anything because Shiro could do it himself.

“Tell them I’m sorry,” Shiro murmured. “Tell them, I…” Lance heard him swallow thickly. He clung harder to the armor. “I know they can do it.”

“Sh-Shiro,” Lance sobbed.

01:02

“Tell Pidge… tell _Katie_ she will find her family. They’re out there. She will find them.”

Shiro was crying now, Lance could feel the tears falling into his hair.

This couldn’t be it.

“And tell Keith,” Shiro’s voice caught on the name. “Tell Keith I… I love him. Tell him I believe in him. He… he can do anything. Tell him I’ll _never_ give up on him,” Shiro was shaking now and Lance clutched him harder. “ _Please._ Tell him. Make sure he knows.”

“I will,” Lance promised. “I w-will. Shiro, I… I…”

00:45

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered. “Thank you, Lance.”

Lance sobbed.

He didn’t want to leave.

He _couldn’t_ leave.

Shiro...

“You have to go,” Shiro murmured, rubbing his head against Lance’s cheek.

A final farewell.

“I c-can’t,” Lance cried. “Shiro, _por favor_ , I…”

He couldn’t leave Shiro here.

Shiro was going to _die._

He was going to die _alone._

“Lance, buddy, look at me.”

00:31

Lance pulled his tear-streaked face away from Shiro’s chest, meeting an equally tear-filled gaze. Shiro mustered up a watery looking smile that Lance couldn’t even try to match.

“You are the bravest, most selfless, kindest person I’ve had the honor to meet,” Shiro said quietly. “You’re going to do great things, Lance. Don’t...don’t ever forget that.”

“‘K-kay,” Lance managed, the word so inadequate but his throat was too tight, too choked for anything else. “Sh-Shiro…”

“Go,” Shiro repeated, pleaded. “You have to get clear.”

Lance leaned forward, wrapping Shiro up once more in as much of a hug as he could, squeezing him tight.

00:14

His feet moved then without his accord, stopping at his fallen helmet and jamming it over his head.

His thrusters activated.

00:10

“Good bye, Shiro,” Lance whispered, holding that charcoal gaze for as long as he could.

Oh _Dios._

This was really..

This was really...

Shiro inclined his head. “Good bye.”

00:06

Lance took off for the high window, shooting out the glass.

Voices were screaming in his ear over the comms. He didn’t have time to respond.

00:00

Lance felt the blast more than he heard it.

He was sent tumbling head over heels, flames licking at his back.

Everything went silent as he fell, only his pulse pounding in his ears followed by a high ringing.

He smashed into the ground outside the base, rolling and bumping painfully until he came to a stop on his back.

The burning base lit up the sky, fire and smoke pouring from all sides.

Shiro…

Lance choked on a sob.

Shiro...

“Lance!” his name was being screamed over the still ringing sound, Hunk and Allura and Pidge and Coran and even Keith, a whisper in the background.

“Lance, come in!” Hunk begged. “Please! Lance!”

He reached a trembling hand towards his comm.

“I’m…” he swallowed. Paused. “I’m here.”

Shiro was not.

He couldn’t say it.

The silence, the omission, spoke for itself.

Keith’s broken cry echoed over the comms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should say, my sister vehemently opposed ending it like this and wanted a keyed in “me too” courtesy of Shiro as he somehow survived. Alas, he did not. Lance is many many wonderful things, but a bomb defuser he is not. I will have you know I was sobbing like a baby while writing this so I suffered right along with you. Also, the prompt had the telling word “trying” and I was like, well, ask and ye shall receive.  
> If you enjoyed the fic **please leave a comment**. It only takes a moment and a little author appreciation goes a long, long way. Thank you.


	10. The Loud One Works Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance disrupts Zethrid from going after Pidge for information she decides that the loud one could work too. Ezor agrees. "I'm sure his screams are lovely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Set in season seven, episode three.  
>  **Warning notes:** None  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt:Lifted by neck - Lance

"I'd bet half my fleet that this group of heroes has a soft spot for the small one."

Zethrid's words echoed in the cell and her gaze turned toward Pidge, fangs pulling into a smile. "You."

Pidge's eyes widened behind her glasses, a soft, barely audible gasp pulled from her lips.

Zethrid stepped forward.

Lance knew he was severely outclassed by the two part-Galrans and the energy cuffs weren't helping that in any way, but like heck was he going to let either of them harm a hair on Pidge's head.

Not on his watch.

"Don't you touch her!"

He lunged forward, swinging his bound arms at Ezor, half-hoping the rest of the team would leap into action too and overwhelm the two commanders turned pirates with sheer numbers.

Ezor easily dodged, a laugh on her lips.

Lance barely had time to turn around, to try again, when she kicked her leg out and connected solidly with his chest.

He went flying, skidding on his back along the cell floor with a shout.

He planted his feet, tensing to leap up…

And a hand wrapped about his neck and  _slammed_ his head against the ground.

Lance saw stars.

He gagged as the hand tightened — Zethrid, he identified, — and then  _lifted_ him up, all of his weight dangling from the hold.

Black spots danced in his eyes.

He faintly heard shouting.

Hunk?

"I suppose we could always torture the loud one," Zethrid mused, giving him a shake.

Lance gagged again, weakly raising his bound hands up and fingers scrabbling at the underside of Zethrid's single hand, leaving barely there scratches behind.

It did no good.

The black spots took up more of his vision.

Lance could blearily make out his team looking at him, horror and anger etched in their faces.

"What do you think, Ezor? Does this one work for you instead?"

A more slender hand lighted upon his cheek followed by another giggle.

Lance unsuccessfully tried to jerk his head away from her touch.

She laughed again. "I'm sure his screams are lovely." Her thumb rubbed his cheek. "Just like his skin. So  _smooth."_

Hunk took a step forward and Lance saw in his peripheral Krolia shift her stance.

"Uh uh," Zethrid chided and somehow her grip tightened even more. "One more step and I'll break his scrawny neck."

Hunk halted abruptly.

Lance's hands fell limp in front of him from his useless attempt at pulling Zethrid's away.

"Now, what shall we do first?" Zethrid asked, turning her arm so Lance was forced to look at her face. "I've always been partial to explos—"

An alarm blared.

Lance's breath hitched in a way that had nothing to do with his nearly closed airway.

_Gracias a Dios._

"What the...?" Ezor looked up at the ceiling as though it held the answers.

Zethrid scowled. "Damnit."

Her hold loosened and suddenly there was  _air_ as Lance fell from her grasp, landing painfully on his knees as his legs kicked out and tried to get underneath him.

The two Galrans took off without another word, cell door slamming closed behind them and Lance doubled over, coughing.

"Lance,  _hermano,_ you okay?" Hunk was kneeling in front of him then, his own bound hands clutching at Lance's forearm while the others gathered around.

"Y-yeah," Lance rasped, reflexive tears brimming in his eyes from the coughing.

He was fine.

Pidge was unhurt.

And now it was time to get the heck out of here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I adored this scene so so much (protective Lance over Pidge? Gimme ) but I always hated the fact that no one else did anything. Like, wtf? You're Paladins of Voltron with a kickass Blade member and Romelle has shown her mettle at this point too. No one else jumped in? Anyways, rewrite of it with some Lance whump because protective Lance and whumped Lance is best Lance. Mmm. Enjoy? **Please leave a comment below give some love to the author!**


	11. Crimson Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's blood everywhere except where it should be, which is inside Lance. All Hunk can do is hold him as he shivers, respond to his confused, pained breathless words and pray that help arrives soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Not really applicable, but set season four or five  
>  **Warning notes:** A lot of blood. Like. A lot of blood.  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: hi uh for the whump bi go thing can you do bleeding out wit lancey Lance

 

Hunk's stomach desperately wanted to vomit out all of its contents.

He forced himself to hold it in.

The last thing needed here was  _more_ bodily fluids.

He risked another glance down and felt the bile tickle his throat.

Nope.

It was not getting better.

And Lance was getting worse.

Such was enough to sober Hunk's stomach and he reached out a shaking, blood-stained hand towards his best friend's face, pillowed in his lap.

"Lance?" he whispered. " _Hermano?"_

Lance let out a whimper, hands twitching where they laid at his sides.

Hazy blue eyes blinked open. "Hunk?" he rasped.

"Right here," Hunk picked up one of the hands in his own, squeezing it and trying to push heat back into it. "You're doing great. They're… they're almost here."

Ten minutes out Pidge had relayed a while ago, voice tight.

Hunk didn't know if Lance had ten minutes.

The shrapnel from the explosion that had sliced through his underarmor, ripping open his stomach, told a very different story.

It said they had maybe five more, if that.

It had already been almost twenty, but none of the other Paladins had been able to break away from the fight to come to their aid without drawing enemy ships after them and putting the two stranded and immobile Paladins on the ground in even more danger.

Based on the still growing puddle of blood surrounding them as Lance's stomach continued to pump and send it gushing down his sides Hunk wondered if the enemy ships were really the true danger at this point.

"Who… who's they?" Lance slurred, eyes already fluttering closed.

"No no, stay awake," Hunk tapped the too pale cheek with his bare hand, his gloves long gone in a failed attempt to make a bandage of any sort for Lance. "C'mon,  _hermano…_ don't… don't go to sleep."

If he fell asleep Hunk didn't know if he was going to wake up.

"'Mm," Lance mumbled. "'m tired though. No more… no more studyin'. 'm not gonna pass any...anyways."

"Of course you'll pass," Hunk choked out. He'd been playing along with whatever conversation Lance started up as confusion settled over him with the continued blood loss, but the fact so many of them kept veering in a darker spiral had him nearly as worried as the injury.

He had to be at about twenty percent loss now, Hunk estimated.

More than enough to send him into hypovolemic shock. He was already displaying more severe symptoms.

Lance's brow furrowed. "You… you want salt? Gonna ruin it. Y'know better."

"You're right, you're right," Hunk murmured. He glanced down the length of Lance's body, making certain his feet hadn't slipped off the rock Hunk had rolled over after tucking them under the overhang of a small hill and as out of sight of potential enemy eyes as he could. "Too much salt is bad."

Lance hummed in agreement.

"Lance, no sleeping," Hunk pleaded as he felt Lance's head tip slightly and the harsh, shallow breaths became muffled on Hunk's armor. "C'mon. Stay awake, okay?"

"'m cold," Lance murmured instead. "'m cold, Hunk."

He emphasized this by shivering.

A new line of crimson added itself to the growing puddle.

"I know, I know," Hunk whispered, bringing his hand that wasn't holding tight to Lance's hand down to the other shoulder and rubbing it, trying to generate some heat through the underarmor. He'd already stripped off Lance's chestplate and arm guards for easier breathing and to make Lance more comfortable, but he was wondering now if maybe the weight would have been good to warm him.

No, he shook his head. It wouldn't have mattered.

He had kept Lance's belt on, bringing it up some to wrap about Lance's navel as though it could keep Lance's insides inside of him.

It wasn't doing much.

The wound was too deep.

Too wide.

There was so much blood.

"Two minutes," Pidge keyed into his ear.

"Hurry," Hunk whispered back.

"No, no hurry," Lance mumbled. "You'll trip."

"Pidge is flying," Hunk told him, shifting his other hand back to Lance's head, combing bloodied fingers through the brown locks. "She can't trip."

"Pidge's flying?" Lance frowned. "But 'm the pilot."

"You still are," Hunk pressed two fingers to Lance's pulse on his neck. "You're an amazing pilot."

It beat rapidly.

Too fast.

Too shallow.

"Nu uh," Lance shook his head weakly. "'ways crash." His right hand rose slightly. "Boom."

"No, not boom." He tapped his hand against Lance's cheek even as his heart clenched again at the newest admission.

They were going to have a talk when this was all over. And when. Not if.  _When._

"C'mon  _hermano,"_ Hunk cajoled. "Let me see those pretty blues of yours."

Lance's lips twitched up into a smile. "'kay."

His eyes remained closed.

"Lance, c'mon,  _mírame,"_ Hunk ordered, voice breaking.  _"Mírame."_

Lance's eyes fluttered open before he closed them with a groan. "'s too bright."

There was a roar then, a whoosh of air.

Hunk almost cried as the Green Lion swooped overhead.

"Pidge is here," he told Lance. "Allura too. C'mon,  _hermano,_ don't you want to say hi to the princess?"

"Princess?" Lance repeated. "A r-real one? Really?"

Allura was already descending from the Green Lion before Pidge could even land the ship while Shiro and the Black Lion showed up a few ticks later, remaining in the air and standing guard.

"Really," Hunk promised, meeting Allura's eyes as the Altean sprinted for them.

He'd never seen Allura run before. Or look so  _scared._

"She's… she's super pretty," Hunk continued, trying to talk over his own rapidly pounding heart now. "And smart. And she's your friend."

Allura was at his side now, dropping to her knees and making a splash in the blood puddle.

Hunk's stomach reminded him how it had been being ignored for a while now.

He shushed it.

"'m friends with… with a princess?" Lance mumbled.

"Yes, you are," Allura said, shooting Hunk a confused look even as she slid one hand under Lance's knees and the other beneath the slight gap behind Lance's shoulders.

Lance's eyes flew open at the new voice.

He blinked.

"Wow," he said, voice dazed. "You  _are_ really pr...pretty."

"And up we go," Allura said in response, standing in one swoop with Lance cradled in her arms.

He moaned, head lolling back against her chest, eyes closed again.

"Leave the armor," Allura ordered as Hunk leapt to his own shaking feet, Lance's upper pieces scattered about them. "We have no time to waste."

Hunk agreed completely.

He charged up the ramp right behind Allura, the Lion taking off as soon as they were inside.

Allura had already pulled out the travel cot in the cockpit and procured every piece of emergency medical equipment she could find although she looked at a loss of what to do.

Hunk elbowed past her, grabbed one of the folded blankets, whispered an apology and pressed it down over Lance's stomach.

He jerked on the cot, a whimper pulled from his lips.

Not the reaction Hunk had expected or wanted.

He was fading.

"No," he whispered, pressing down harder, as though seeing Lance in pain was a comfort.

It was, in a sick, twisted way.

"Hold that," he commanded Allura and she did so without question. Hunk grabbed the emergency heat packs, broke them to start the reaction, and began to pile them about Lance; on his chest, between his arms and sides, and then grabbed a second blanket, shaking it out and spreading it over Lance's lower half, pausing only to re-prop Lance's feet on the empty emergency kit box.

Lance shuddered and shivered.

Hunk moved to his side and picked up Lance's left hand and clutched it between his own.

"Hold on,  _hermano,"_ he whispered, looking at the pain-lined face that he liked to imagine had a small dash of color back in it from the heat.

"Wormholing now," Pidge called from the front, voice wavering. "One minute till landing. Coran has a pod prepped. Is… is he…?"

"Lance is strong," Allura said quietly, having not paused in her orders even as blood had welled up about her gloves. "He shall be all right." She met Hunk's eyes. "He is dear friends with a certain princess after all, and she will not accept any other outcome."

Hunk let out a wet, slightly hysterical chuckle.

"Hear that,  _hermano?"_ he squeezed Lance's hand, choking back a sob. "No dying now. Princess's orders."

"'kay," Lance breathed. "No… no dying."

"No dying," Hunk repeated, feeling something loosen in his chest.

Even though he knew Lance was delirious at this point he felt comforted by the words, the promise.

Lance was many things but he was not a liar, not even now.

Hunk believed him with all his heart.

Lance was going to be okay. Here. Now. And later.

Hunk would make sure of it.

That was his own promise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing delirium is really really really fun. Thank you, blood loss, for this opportunity. Platonic Hance for my soul and a little Allura too. Precious. Enjoy? **Please leave a comment below and give some love to the author!**
> 
> (Enjoying my work? Follow me on [tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com/))


	12. I Pledge Allegiance to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kneel and pledge allegiance to Lotor or suffer the consequences, those are Keith's choices. He's willing to die to remain free. But… is he willing to barter Lance's fate too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** AU following season six episode four, The Colony.  
>  **Warning notes:** Lotor being a creep? Otherwise nothing.  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Hi. Can I request Keith and the forced to kneel/bow prompt with Lance as the secondary character?

"Kneel."

The command came, cold and haughty and Keith bristled at it, at the lounging figure on the throne.

They should never have trusted Lotor.

His own gaze narrowed, sharp amethyst meeting cruel yellow purple.

"No."

"It was not a request," Lotor sat up in his throne. "Kneel and pledge your allegiance to me or suffer the consequences."

"I would rather die."

Lotor let out an exaggerated sigh. "So dramatic. Here I am, offering you, a halfbreed just like me, the chance to join my new and glorious empire and you are so quick to refuse. Foolish. Isn't he foolish, Shiro?"

Keith grit his teeth as the figure that had once been his older brother gave a jerky nod, charcoal eyes morphed with a reddish-purple hue.

A clone, they'd learned, loyal to Haggar and thus Lotor, who she had put upon the throne.

A fact they had learned too late.

They were all paying the price now.

Keith still didn't know what had happened to the real Shiro and he felt sick at his cowardice for not asking, because as vague as the hope was that Shiro was still in there, somehow, he still had that hope and he couldn't bear to lose it.

Not yet.

He'd already lost so much.

Lotor had rounded up all of the Blades of Marmora, imprisoning or killing those who would not pledge allegiance depending on their "worth" according to the prince, now emperor. He'd had to watch Kolivan's throat be slit right in front of him and the other Blades, a warning Lotor had said, to those who did not conform.

He'd never forget the sound Kolivan made, that death gurgle as blood spilled over and his eyes finally, finally went dim.. 

He’d never forgive Lotor.

Lotor was now using Voltron's vast intelligence network and Shiro's influence to retake control of freed planets in the name of the Galra, to summon former allies and slaughter them in cold blood if he found them wanting.

It sickened Keith.

He had no idea still of what had happened to the Paladins, he tried hard not to think the worst. They had to have value to Lotor, right? They would… they would be okay.

They  _had_ to be okay.

He didn't know about himself.

Keith had no qualms that given his current status as a Blade his life held little worth to Lotor. It was why he was surprised he had been given a personal audience with him, dragged from his cell with a few other captured Blades who Lotor had deemed of interest and worth sparing despite their defiance, and delivered here.

He had no idea if Lotor would actually kill him, but he'd rather that fate than ever bowing to him.

His eyes flicked over to Shiro, standing at attention as stiff as a sentry next to Lotor's throne.

There was still no recognition in his face.

"Let me reiterate once more for your less intelligent human side," Lotor leaned forward. "Kneel and pledge your allegiance or there will be consequences."

Keith jerked his chin up, hands clenching behind him in the energy cuffs.

He wouldn't repeat himself.

He'd made his stance very clear.

Lotor snapped his fingers. "Bring him out."

Keith blinked, trying not to show his confusion at the turn of events.

Bring him out?

Who was he—?

"Lance," he gasped, unable to bite back the name as Lance was dragged into view from behind the throne by a Galran soldier, hand twisted cruelly in his hair.

He was in his civilian clothes, or what remained of them. Barefoot, jeans ripped up one leg and jacket missing, just a rumpled baseball tee left behind with dried blood taking up a spot on the right sleeve that was yanked behind Lance in his own set of cuffs.

He was gagged too, a thick strip of cloth digging into his mouth and tied tightly behind his face. Ocean eyes widened as they locked on Keith and Keith was hit with both a wave of desperation and relief in that gaze.

He swallowed thickly.

What game was Lotor playing?

"I have here someone who may make you reconsider your stance," Lotor said conversationally. "Allow me to explain."

He rose from his throne, stalking with a dangerous grace, over towards where Lance had been forced to kneel, the soldier keeping his hand tight on Lance's head and immobile.

"You see," he said, reaching out a long purple finger and tracing it down Lance's face, who gave the barest perceptible shudder, "Lance here would very, very much like for you to take my offer."

Keith's stomach turned over as Lotor caressed Lance's face again and Lance tried to lean away from the touch.

"I have all of the members of Voltron at my disposal," Lotor continued, turning his gaze back to Keith. "They all have value to me, the little hacker girl in particular and of course," he licked his lips, "the beautiful Princess Allura."

Keith's nails dug into his palms, biting his tongue.

"All save for this one," his hand brushed Lance's cheek again. "Oh, I have no doubt I could find  _some_ use for him, but in terms of value beyond his appearance, which is quite  _exquisite,_ well… He is rather lacking."

Lance shuddered again as Lotor's hand trailed from his cheek, down his neck, and came to settle over his heart.

Keith couldn't say silent any longer.

Lance looked so  _scared._

It was  _wrong._

"Get your hands off him," he growled, feet shifting for all the good a charge would do.

Lotor chuckled.

"I am willing to make other arrangements for Lance, of course. It all depends on you,  _Keith_."

Lotor's lips curled up into a smirk.

Keith's stomach dropped.

He knew where this was going.

"I will give you one last chance. Kneel before me and pledge your allegiance or Lance here," Lotor's hands shifted to hold Lance about his shoulders, "will find a fate much worse than solitary confinement to live out the rest of his days. It's all up to you."

Keith's eyes looked back to Lance's, who met his with the very beginnings of a sheen starting to develop in the corners.

Still, Lance gave the barest shake of his head against the tight grip.

No.

Keith swallowed thickly.

If he didn't do this then Lance…

And if not this time then there would be a next. Something maybe even worse.

Lotor was not going to stop until he got what he wanted.

It was up to Keith how many broken bodies he left in his wake.

"Well?" Lotor prompted. "Your decision?"

And holding Lance's ocean gaze, desperate and pleading and strong all at once...

Keith knelt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Stop!** Are you enjoying this work? (I hope so!) _Battlefield_ is a series of one-shots of all separate stories. You don't have to wait until the very end to leave a comment, if you encounter a fic you enjoy please do leave one as you go along. Your author appreciates it. Thank you! ♥ 
> 
>  
> 
> I do so love writing my more… smary Lotor. He's such a joy, truly. He knows just what buttons to press to get what he wants and I do admire it so. Enjoy? **Please leave a comment below and give some love to the author!**  
> 


	13. Battle Scar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scars can cut deep and not just physically into the skin. Pidge finds herself forced to confront a memory when Lance catches sight of a scar she had previously kept hidden. But maybe… maybe this is for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Late season one or early season two  
>  **Warning notes:** None  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Hey for the whump bingo how's uhh hidden scar with pidge as the main and mayhaps lance as a second?

“Whoa, Pidgeon, what is  _ that? _ ”

Pidge let out a sound between a shriek and a bellow, whirling around and hands grasping at her towel.

“Don’t you fucking knock?” she screeched, backpedaling across the expanse of the bathroom, face flaming. “Jesus Christ, Lance!” 

He held up his hands. “Hey, you’re the one who forgot to flip the sign. But, uh,” his head was angled away now and even though Pidge had put several yards between them she could make out the blush highlighting his cheeks. “Um, I, um…”

“I forgot the sign?” Pidge repeated, clarifying.

Lance let out a tiny squeak, eyes still averted towards the ceiling.

She sighed. They’d put the sign that flipped between a figure that she and Lance had doodled to sort of look like her and then on the opposite side the guys’ as she had turned down Allura’s offer to move to a separate hallway and thus have her own bathroom. She was supposed to turn the sign to her side when she was in the bathroom but she’d been in such a hurry that morning, head spinning with a new idea to modulate the flux capacitors, that she had apparently forgotten.

Again.

Normally though the worst was someone walking in while she was at the sink brushing her teeth or washing her face.

Not freshly out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. 

Her cheeks, which had been returning to normal in the face of Lance’s own blush, heated up again.

Damn it. 

“You don’t have to apologize,” she put out. “It’s my fault. Sorry.”

He squeaked again, eyes still pointed up.

Pidge’s lips quirked despite herself. “What? You stare first and now you can’t even look at me?” 

“I wasn’t staring,” Lance protested, voice still high. “Well, not at… at,” his hands wiggled over his chest and down his torso in some horrible caricature of curves.

Pidge snorted and crossed the bathroom towards the sinks and Lance.

Now that the surprise had worn off it was no different really than walking about the house with Matt around and the towel was more than secure and dropped almost to her knee, minus a small panel that revealed a bit of her upper leg when she walked. 

Besides, she felt her cheeks trying to darken again, the best way to deal with embarrassment was to face it head on. If she refused to be self-conscious about the whole thing then it would blow over much quicker than tiptoeing around Lance for the next week, although she knew for all his flirtations he really was quite the gentleman. Still,  _ she  _ was embarrassed and she wanted to nip that in the bud.

After a few moments of quiet he tentatively joined her at the counter, toothbrush in hand. 

She met his gaze in the mirror, raising an eyebrow, and to her surprise he met it with a more serious look than she expected considering his cheeks were still dusted pink. 

“What?” she asked, it coming out a bit sharper than she intended. 

Lance dropped his gaze. “Nothing.”

They were both quiet then, the only sounds those of brushing and the Altean toothpaste foaming in their mouths more than any Earth equivalent was capable of.

They both spat at the same time. 

Lance caught Pidge’s eye, foam all over his chin and Pidge grinned back, a dash on her upper lip. 

They burst into laughter and just like that Pidge felt the awkwardness fade away, reaching out and flicking a burst of water at Lance. 

He yelped but did not retaliate.

Pidge smirked. He chose his battles wisely. Well, this one at least. 

“So?” she asked as he rinsed the sink out. 

“...so?”

“What were you looking at?” 

She had to know. Because generally one didn’t screech “what is that?” without some sort of trigger and if made a comment about her hair, which when wet hung long and she felt a pang of loss at her longer locks, she would slug him.

“Oh, um…” 

“Spit it out.”

“Scar,” Lance blurted, face coloring a moment later. “Your, um, scar,” he said softer. “On your leg.”

Pidge glanced down, catching the barest glimpse of the dark line that cut along the whole length of her outer right thigh. Lance must have seen it when she had been walking and the towel had shifted.

“Oh,” she said softly. “That.”

She knew exactly what he was talking about.

“I’m sorry, that was super rude of me,” Lance babbled. “I didn’t mean to look, I promise. I just saw it and I didn’t know you had a scar and it looked painful and it probably was painful and it’s none of my business but I was worried and that’s silly because it’s a scar and it shouldn’t hurt anymore unless it does hurt but then—”

Pidge reached out and clapped a hand over Lance’s mouth, hot breath tingling on her palm. “Breathe,” she ordered, because Lance was starting to actually turn a little blue from lack of oxygen in his whirlwind. 

“It doesn’t hurt,” she said, removing her hand and wiping it with an exaggerated grimace on the side of her towel.  She rolled her shoulders, averting her gaze. “I don’t actually know how I got it.” 

That wasn’t entirely truthful. She knew  _ when  _ she got it.

She’d never forget.

The omission hung in the air and she could feel Lance’s confusion and concern but he didn’t ask again. Pidge appreciated that about him. For as hands-on and obnoxious as Lance could be he did always know when to take a step back, unlike a certain engineer of whose middle name Pidge was sure was ‘Nosy.’ 

Her hand brushed against her thigh, hidden beneath the towel. Even then she could almost feel the slight pucker of skin that had not healed properly. 

She didn’t mean just physically.

There was an ache that had never fully faded even once the wound had scabbed and then scarred.

She’d lied.

It did still hurt.

Even thinking about what happened hurt. 

She must have made some expression because the next moment Lance was murmuring, voice low, “Oh, Pidge, c’mere.” He opened his arms wide and she stepped into his gentle hug, his hands very carefully wrapping about her back. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I was stupid, okay?”

Her hands rose up to clutch at his jacket and she shook her head. “You’re not stupid,” she whispered. “I just…” she swallowed. “No one else knows about it. I…”

“You don’t have to talk about it,” Lance said gently. “I’m sorry for bringing it up. It’s obviously something that—”

“I got it when Sendak invaded the castle,” she interrupted, words spilling from her lips.

Lance’s hands, which had been gently tracing soft circles on her towel-clad back stilled. 

She swallowed. Cat was out of the bag now.

“I don’t know how,” she said, “really. Maybe when I was in the vents, maybe when I attacked Sendak, maybe when Hax—” she cut off on the name, closing her eyes. It hadn’t been her, not really, who had killed the Galran soldier, but she still felt responsible. 

She hadn’t talked much about that either. 

Lance’s arms tightened about her.

“I didn’t realize I was hurt till later,” she continued quietly. “And… and you were so… so…”

She would never forget the image of Lance lying so still, both immediately following the explosion and then when she’d run into the control room to try and free him and Shiro.

Lance should  _ never  _ be that still.

Even when he’d regained consciousness enough to shoot Sendak, to briefly talk to them, he’d lost it again soon after when he’d tried to stand with Keith’s help and his eyes had rolled back in his head and he’d collapsed without a sound to the ground.

Pidge had been so scared.

They’d loaded Lance into a suit, into a cryo-pod of whose technology was completely foreign to her, and he’d been floating in the tube for the better part of day, so still even then although at least his face had been smooth and free of pain.

She honestly hadn’t realized she’d been hurt until after Lance was in the pod and she’d gone to her room to change, finding the bloody gash. She hadn’t wanted to bother Coran as he cared for Lance and had no desire to seek out any medical attention from the others, and so had gingerly washed it and then wrapped a bandage about it. 

She hadn’t give it much attention other than to change the bandage and dot an antiseptic cream she snatched from the infirmary later to prevent an infection.

She honestly wasn’t surprised it had scarred given her lack of care to it. It felt right in a way, to have a reminder of what had happened. Of what had happened to… to Haxus. And Rover. Even now she felt a pang at the loss of her robot who had been her early confidant up in space. 

She kept it covered, hidden, trying to forget it and the memories it represented.

She would never forget those yellow eyes widening with horrified panic as he fell.

“I’m sorry,” Lance apologized softly, “for worrying you. And I’m… I’m sorry about what you had to do to protect us.” His hands lifted from her back and Pidge found them settling on her shoulder, pushing her slightly back and then one tipping up her chin. 

Dark ocean eyes peered into her own, a compassion and softness she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen from Lance before. “Thank you. For saving all of us. For saving  _ me. _ ”

She sniffled.

“And that scar?” Lance continued, holding her gaze. “It’s a battle scar telling the universe how absolutely brave and amazing you are. Okay?”

“But,” she licked her lips. “But Hax—… that Galran, he…”

“You did what you had to,” Lance told her, thumbs rubbing circles now on her shoulders. “And Rover did too. He wanted to protect you, Pidge and he did, just like you did for all of us.”

Pidge’s lips parted in surprise.

She hadn’t ever thought of it quite like that.

Rover had protected her. Not just from Haxus’ attacks but from her having to… to more permanently stop him herself. 

He’d done that for her. 

So that she could then pull herself together to protect everyone else. 

She bowed her head, pressing the crown against Lance’s chest. “Thank you,” she whispered, not sure it conveyed enough but Lance gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze in understanding.

Pidge smiled.

She had nothing to hide anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m adoring all of these platonic Plance prompts ♥ These two are just so precious.   
> **Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment!**


	14. Caught Up in Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty hunters capture Keith with the intent to sell him to the Galra Empire. Keith knows he’s only going to have one chance to escape. But there’s one more player caught up in this game and he doesn’t care for the rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Any time from season four episode two through season five  
>  **Warning notes:** None  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Ooohhh I would love it if you did 'dragged by the ankle' for Keith. I love how you write his character, probably my favorite character you write besides Lance, and I'd live to see how you had him act/think in that situation.

Move.

He needed to move.

This was his chance.

He needed to take it.

He needed to move _now._

Keith shot to his feet from sitting, arms pulled tight behind him but his legs unbound.

The world spun alarmingly and he tilted, head pounding.

Keith steadied himself.

Move.

Move, move, _move!_

His fingers scrabbled beneath his shirt, lighting on the hilt of his hidden luxite blade he had kept out of sight for… for _days,_ always waiting for the right moment.

They were stupid to not search him more carefully, believing his other knife he kept was his coveted luxite blade. They had gotten lax in the days of his compliance.

They would regret it.

The blade shot to full length, slicing along his back.

It also sliced through the rope binding his hands.

Keith ignored the sting of pain in favor of _freedom._

It had been too long.

He was pivoting, arm flying wide before he could even think the movement through.

The blade sank into the chest of the approaching guard.

Too slow.

Keith yanked it free with a splatter of black ichor.

The alien collapsed in a silent heap.

He stumbled forward.

Dizzy.

His head hurt.

Move.

He needed to move.

Move before the others returned.

He wasn’t going to get another chance.

The lack of food and water made his steps heavy and his vision wavered in and out from it and the head wound he’d sustained in his capture.

A Blade, they had sneered with delight.

Wouldn’t the Galra Empire just _love_ to see him?

That’s what they were doing now. Arranging the deal.

Selling him like he was a piece of property.

No.

Fuck them.

He let the wash of anger fuel, him, clear his head, and his steps became more certain as he moved through the forested landscape.

His head still hurt.

Keith had had no choice but to wait, the bounty hunters crafts’ requiring too many bodies to pilot. He needed a smaller ship.

The buyer’s ship.

Now he just had to get to it.

The bounty hunters weren’t very discrete, lighting up their meeting location with torches clutched by the nearly dozen remaining members.

Keith was still embarrassed he’d been caught.

But a two week long solo mission, always on guard, always checking over his back, was exhausting, even for someone like him.

He wondered if Kolivan was worried that he’d missed his check in two days ago.

He wondered if he would do anything about it.

No.

The answer came swift and stabbing.

No.

Keith was on his own here.

There was no team with the Blades.

Only the mission.

Always the mission.

He...

He missed Voltron.

His head hurt.

Keith scowled.

He was losing himself in thought. Stupid.

He needed to be alert, needed to be ready.

He blinked, staring at the clearing.

Hadn’t… hadn’t there been more lights than that?

There were eight.

There were supposed to be twelve.

Keith’s breath hitched.

The forest was suddenly too loud, too many leaves rustling and the trees no longer offering shields but obstacles to his vision.

A particularly large shake of a bush to his right had Keith whirling to face it, sword flashing without remorse.

The charging alien’s scream cut off with an abrupt gurgle as the blade severed her head from her shoulders, sending it flying into the trees.

There was more movement behind him now and Keith pivoted, his position clearly given away.

There was no one there.

What?

Something touched his ankle.

He glanced down.

Purple eyes widened.

That was all he had time for as the cord, a whip, _yanked_ and Keith’s leg was pulled out from underneath him with a gasp and he smashed into the ground, head bouncing.

Stars burst in front of his eyes.

He felt his hand loosen its grip on his blade.

No.

No.

Panic clawed at his chest as he was _dragged_ through the foliage, being reeled in like a fish on a line.

His ankle _screamed._

No.

He swept his blade out uselessly, trying to reach the cord, to cut himself free.

He couldn’t.

He was being pulled too fast, he was too dizzy, his head _hurt._

And then he was clear of the trees and into the clearing where he blearily traced the cord back to a hulking example of a Galran.

The buyer.

The Empire.

His struggles renewed with a vengeance but it was already too late.

Blows were raining down on his sides from the bounty hunters, lining the path to the Galran and one booted foot _smashed_ down on Keith’s wrist.

He heard it break.

He screamed, not so much out of pain but of horror as his fingers uncurled and his blade was left behind on the ground.

No.

No no no no _no!_

The cord was nearly retracted now and Keith found his body leaving the ground, weight dangling from his one ankle.

He kicked out with his left foot, angling it up towards the Galran’s chin, but just like his blade it did not reach.

No.

This was _not_ how it was going to end.

But…

He had no idea how to stop it.

The Galran chuckled and lifted Keith higher, the cord all the way retracted now into his weapon save for the remaining bit cutting into Keith’s ankle.

His head _ached,_ blood rushing to it as he hung upside down, his fingers barely skimming the ground, and Keith forced himself to try and steady his breaths, to focus around the pain emanating from his wrist and ankle.

Breathe.

Patience.

Focus.

Wait for the right moment.

Although _what_ that was going to be in this situation Keith had not a fucking clue.

“Would you look at that?” the Galran gave Keith a shake and he swallowed down the moan as his head _rattled_. “I seem to have caught myself a Blade of Marmora.”

“ _We_ caught the Blade,” corrected the bounty hunter leader, stepping forward. “We—”

A beam of purple light exited out the back of the alien’s head from the gun in the Galran’s other hand.

There.

That would be his moment.

Keith took the distraction for all it was worth.

He shoved his body upward using every core muscle he had, going from a limp dangle to an almost mid-air sit, momentum swinging him forward and his left hand angled for the blaster.

The cord wrapped about his ankle lit up with a crackle and _pain pain pain_ shot through Keith’s body.

He let out a strangled scream, body convulsing at the sudden shock and fell backwards, once more hanging upside down.

No.

_No._

“ _I_ caught myself a Blade,” the Galran repeated over Keith’s heavy pants. “Does anyone else disagree?”

The remaining bounty hunters were silent.

“That’s what I thought.”

The cord disengaged and Keith found himself falling, barely managing to reach his hands out to catch himself.

His newly broken wrist didn’t like that.

His vision whited out at the pressure.

When it cleared he found himself being dragged once more by his abused ankle, both caught up now in the cord,  body bouncing along the ground and headed towards a Galran battle cruiser.

In the Galran’s other hand was Keith’s blade.

His breath caught.

No.

Not that.

Not this.

He tensed, not sure what he was going to do with both feet bound and his right wrist broken but he couldn’t go down without a fight he had to fight he had to—

The cord glowed purple.

Keith _screamed,_ head smashing against the metal ramp that he was being dragged up now.

The door closed behind them.

No.

No.

He had to get free, he had to fight—

The Galran laughed, dropping Keith’s feet to the floor of the ship with a resounding thud that echoed through him and sent dark spots racing across his vision.

He found his hands bound in the same glowing cord when it cleared.

No.

This…

He….

“I’ve caught you, little  Blade,” the Galran smiled sharply. “And we have some time still until we reach the Empire.” He raised Keith’s blade up, sharp edge glinting in the purple lights.

Keith’s stomach clenched.

His tongue felt frozen, thick.

He…

He was scared.

The realization only made him more so.

He couldn’t fight.

He was caught.

He was _alone_.

No help was coming.

And he…

He could no longer save himself.

He was...

“I was to bring you back unharmed, but, well…” the Galran chuckled. “Those bounty hunters, so _vicious.”_

He bent down, lowering the blade to rest against Keith’s throat.

Keith swallowed. A bead of blood ran down his neck.

He…

He didn’t know what to do.

He trembled.

It had nothing to do with the shocks.

The Galran’s fanged grin widened.

“Now,” he whispered, breath hot on Keith’s face, “let’s see what a Blade of Marmora is made of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure why I enjoy leaving Keith in these shit situations. Sorry, sweetie. This also got a bit away from me as I wanted to keep it all stream of consciousness and try for once not to give a backstory to the situation, but, well, whoops. Keep failing on that front xD **Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment!**


	15. Screaming So Loud (There’s No Sound at All)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro was holding him down, flesh hand pinning him to the table and his legs restrained. “I’m in position,” Shiro whispered into the comms, voice wavering. His attention turned. “Just… just hold on, Lance. It’s gonna be okay.” And burning hot fingers plunged into his stomach. Someone screamed. And Lance realized it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Technically I’m picturing season two but really any season is applicable depending on how gentle you imagine Shiro to be while under Haggar influence xD  
>  **Warning notes:** Field surgery? Not anything too graphic but intense medical situation  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: For bingo I gotta go with Roadside Surgery with Lance as the victim and Shiro as a possible secondary character; I hardly ever see that prompt and the whump is UNIMAGINABLE

****Screaming.

Who was screaming?

They were so _loud._

It…

It sort of sounded like…

Him?

At the realization it cut off, the ear splitting wails giving way to loud pants that still somehow hurt, each inhale feeling like fire was flooding his stomach.

He whimpered.

Over them he heard someone else shouting.

They sounded scared.

Was… was _he_ scaring them?

He tried to open his eyes, to figure out what was going on.

Harsh light assaulted his vision and he shut them.

It _hurt._

“Hold on, hold on buddy,” the shouts were quieter now but no less panicked. “It’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay.”

Shiro? He tried to say such but _pain_ swam up his throat and he coughed.

The fires were set alight.

He was screaming again.

He couldn’t stop.

“Lance, Lance shh, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay. Stay with me buddy.”

There was a sharp crackling then in his ear and he cried out.

_“Number One, there’s no time. You need to get them out now.”_

“Coran, I can’t,” Shiro sounded, voice echoing both in Lance’s helmet and outside it. “I can’t do—”

_“He will die, Shiro.”_

Shiro’s breath hitched.

Lance wondered who they were talking about.

They sounded like they were in trouble.

“What… what I do?” Shiro’s voice trembled.

_“You need a flat surface, preferably elevated so you are at height.”_

“Okay. Okay. Got it. Hang on a tick.”

Shiro picked up the pace and Lance whimpered.

It _hurt. Dios,_ why did everything hurt so much?

What had happened?

He couldn’t remember.

He was being lowered from Shiro’s arms a moment later, something hard beneath him and as painful as Shiro’s hold had been he missed it.

“Okay, done,” Shiro said.

Wait.

Done?

Were…

Were they talking about _him?_

_“You said the radzes entered his stomach, yes?”_

“Y-yeah. Four of them.”

Coran cursed.

Lance started.

Radzes.

He knew that word. Sort of.

Those were the weapon they had been sent to retrieve. The small spiked bullets that could penetrate almost any substance and worked their way into the bloodstream to flow to pierce the heart.

Near instant death.

Voltron had learned of them through the Blades and their Paladin armor had been found to be one of the few substances the bullets could not pierce. They’d gone down to stop the production and apprehend all of the ones that existed before the Galra could get their hands on them.

Lance had entered the lab…

He didn’t remember anything else after that.

Had he…

Had he been shot?

Coran and Shiro had apparently carried on their conversation without his listening as next he knew Shiro was unclasping his chest plate and dropping it to the floor with a clatter.

Lance jolted at the sound.

His stomach flared.

He screamed, a near breathless sound.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s okay, you’re okay. It’s okay.”

Shiro sounded like he was almost ready to cry.

It was most definitely not okay.

“— _ep him calm, Shiro. A faster heart rate causes them to_ —”

Coran’s voice cut off abruptly as the helmet was lifted away and then there was a heavy hand pressing on his shoulder and a lighter, warmer one descending on his head and stroking bangs backwards.

“Lance, buddy,” he heard Shiro swallow, the higher tone of his voice fading, replaced with a cooler calm. “Lance, I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? I need… I need you to do that.”

The hand continued petting his hair and the one on his shoulder was a steadying weight and Lance _tried_ to do as Shiro asked, although knowing he needed to do it because his rapid heart rate was going to kill him was terrifying and what if they were almost at his heart now and—

“Lance, _please,”_ Shiro pleaded. “Calm down. It’s going to be okay. Breathe for me, buddy.”

“Sh-Shiro,” Lance whispered, pitch high and breathy and oh _Dios_ that was _him?_

It _hurt._

It hurt so bad.

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you. Come on buddy, deep breath. Breathe with me.”

He heard Shiro suck in a noisy inhale and he tried to copy it.

“ _No more time to waste.”_ Coran’s voice was softer now, as while Shiro had removed Lance’s helmet he had placed it just above his head and he could still hear the comms.

He didn’t know if that was such a good thing.

What was Shiro about to—?

The sound of ripping fabric reached Lance’s ears.

His undersuit, he realized, a breath of cold air washing over bare skin on his stomach.

He shuddered.

The fire roared back to life.

Lance let out a choked moan.

Keep calm. Keep calm.

_Dios._

There was a rustle of cloth and he felt Shiro move from above down to his feet. Something wrapped about his calves, tightening.

Shiro was tying him down.

Oh _Dios. Dios Dios Dios._

“Shiro,” Lance whimpered as he felt something _drag_ against his legs, the restraints weighted down now. His armor, he realized, that Shiro had removed.

Shiro moved back towards his chest, his flesh hand now on his shoulder, not as gentle as before but almost bracing.

Holding him down.

Oh _Dios._

“I’m in position,” Shiro murmured.

_“The radzes will have already moved from the entry points. You must find them. They react to heat.”_

Lance could feel Shiro’s shudder through his shoulder.

“Coran, you can’t mean—?”

_“Yes. Seek them out and then… then you must remove them.”_

Lance did not like where this was going.

“Shiro,” he whispered, voice cracking. “Sh-Shiro, please—”

“It’s going to be all right,” Shiro responded, the waver in his voice betraying him. “It’s gonna be okay.”

 _“The heat from your hand will cauterize Lance’s flesh inside,”_ Coran sounded. _“Be careful and quick. We… we don’t want any further damage.”_

Lance let out a low sob, keeping his eyes wrenched shut.

No.

Oh _Dios_ no.

_“Quickly, Shiro. You don’t have time.”_

“Okay. Okay.”

Shiro took a deep inhale. “Lance, I’m so sorry. I’m going to be quick, okay? Just… just hold on. It’s gonna be okay.”

Shiro’s grip tightened painfully on his shoulder and he could feel him pressing down with his body weight, larger form strong enough to do so.

Oh _Dios._

There was a wash of heat then, almost gentle. It passed over his stomach.

Shiro was hovering his hand, he realized.

But even that started to hurt, the warmth turning hot and Lance moaned again, trying to shift away even though he knew he couldn’t.

There was a quick intake of breath, an “I see them,” and then—

Burning hot fingers plunged _into_ his stomach.

Lance _wailed._

He flung his head back, smashing it against the ledge, and his feet kicked out uselessly, not going anywhere thanks to the restraints and the weight.

He could feel them _curling_ inside of him, pinpointed streaks of torture, digging and searching and searing and oh _Dios make it stop make it stop make it stop!_

He continued to scream.

Shiro’s fingers left only to go back in.

It was worse the second time.

It didn’t end.

Shiro was saying something but Lance could no longer hear him. He could only hear his own screams, his pulse, he needed to calm down calm down calm down before he killed himself but he couldn't he couldn’t breathe it hurt it hurt it _hurt._

Twice more it happened, Shiro’s heated hand moving lower each time, the vague sound of curses assaulting Lance’s ears as surely as the pain inside of him.

And then…

It stopped.

The pain was still there, a crackling, stabbing torment, but no longer actively moving, Shiro’s fingers stopping their plunging search.

“Got them,” Shiro panted above him and the bruising grip on his shoulder lessened. “All… all four.”

That shaking hand came up to rest against Lance’s forehead, brushing against the sweat-soaked bangs. Lance turned his head into the gentle touch, shuddering and crying.

“All over,” Shiro whispered. “It’s over. Lance, it’s over. It’s okay. It’s okay. You were so brave. It’s over now. You’re gonna be okay.”

Lance didn’t feel capable of speech, his throat ravaged from his shouts and his stomach and chest still a mass of agony and fire.

 _“Excellent job, Shiro,”_ and Coran’s relief was palatable. “ _Bring him here now. I’m prepping a pod as we speak.”_

“Roger that.”

The hand left his bangs and Lance whined at the loss, but they were traveling to his feet, relieving the weight and the restraints.

“I’m so sorry,” Shiro murmured, back a moment later. “I’m so sorry, Lance.”

Lance rocked his head against the surface.

No.

No.

Shiro had nothing to apologize for.

He’d… he’d _saved_ him.

“Th...thank you,” Lance managed, prying open tear-crusted eyes. Shiro’s countenance, worried and scared and relieved and horrified met his.

Shiro let out something that could have been a sob, could have been a laugh, and the hand trailed down his cheek, rubbing it gently. Lance closed his eyes, soothed by the gesture.

Everything still hurt, but…

But it wasn't so bad now.

He was okay.

He was safe.

Shiro had saved him.

“You’re gonna be okay now,” Shiro promised him, voice choked. “I’ve got you.”

Saying so Lance felt one hand slide under his knees and the other even more carefully shift to his back and he was lifted into Shiro’s arms and cradled close. Lance tilted his head forward, nudging it into the crook between Shiro’s arm and shoulder.

Safe.

“I’ve got you,” Shiro repeated softly. “You’re gonna be okay.” The arms tightened.

“You’re gonna be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thought of doing cauterize again as it is roadside surgery and Shiro is a prime candidate for such, but since cauterize was also Lance victim I changed it up some. Let’s go digging inside the boy for barbed bullets, yeah? Yesss. **Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment!**


	16. Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t panic, Hunk told himself. Don’t panic. It wasn’t working. He could do nothing _but_ panic because that was the only thing _to_ do when one woke up and found themselves bound, gagged, hooked by their arms on a giant tree branch and oh, did he mention, _hanging above a volcano?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Not really applicable, but likely set in season four or five  
>  **Warning notes:** None  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Can I please ask for the Bound and Gagged square, with Hunk?

****Don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic.

Hunk chanted the mantra to himself.

Don’t panic don’t panic don’t panic.

It wasn’t working.

Of course it wasn’t working.

He could do nothing _but_ panic because that was the only thing _to_ do when one woke up and found themselves bound, gagged, hooked by their arms on a giant tree branch and oh, did he mention, _hanging above a volcano?_

The natives’ chanting grew louder.

It almost blocked out the sound of their axes as they chopped away at the tree to send him plummeting to his death.

Hunk resumed his struggles.

It was no use though.

His arms were _aching_ as his entire body weight dangled from them and he could feel the bark shredding his wrists raw as he had as he futilely tried to jerk back and propel himself backwards towards the trunk.

It had failed as much as all of his other attempts.

Which meant spectacularly.

A muffled sob worked its way out of his throat.

He was going to die.

It was entirely his fault.

Hunk wasn’t even supposed to be here. He had been running an errand in the supply pod and picking up some grocery items when he’d gotten to talking with the shopkeeper, who made mention of a rare fruit that grew on the planet next door that was so delicious it made babies cry (Hunk was pretty sure the translator wasn’t quite working on the local idiom) but he understood the gist.

He’d expressed his interest in trying it and the shopkeeper’s eyes had widened with horror. No, he’d told Hunk, it was far too dangerous. The fruit was guarded by a tribe who _worshipped_ it and they would kill all outsiders.

Hunk thought that sounded just a bit exaggerated. Killed over a piece of fruit?

It would only be a slight detour and Hunk figured he had time; Allura, Shiro and Coran were tied up with Coalition meetings and that meant the castle was going to be stationary for the better part of the day.

He’d popped over, finding the planet to be almost jungle-like and the air just as hot and humid.

He hadn’t spotted anyone despite calling out hello several times.

He’d taken it upon himself to explore, just for a little while until he got too hot.

He’d found what could only be the fruit not even a few minutes later. It sort of resembled a pineapple except for the fact it literally _shone_ and glittered in the sunlight and its stems were a pale gold instead of green.

Hunk stared, mesmerized. It was _beautiful._ He had no doubts it would taste as amazing as it looked.

He hadn’t made a move towards it, even if his mind was already running calculations on how to best get it down, when he’d been surrounded.

The natives were bi-pedal with overly large round heads for their bodies and bulbous eyes. Hunk had raised a hand in greeting, a hello on his lips.

He’d been clubbed over the head before his arm had even made it all the way up and a second strike as he fell to the ground had knocked him out.

He’d woken up dangling from the tree over the volcano and the chanting.

It hadn’t taken a genius to figure out what was happening.

He’d tried to call out to them, to explain he meant them no harm, but there was a thick vine jammed into his mouth and wrapped about his head and the same vegetation was binding his ankles, legs, and then his wrists, which was really the only thing holding him onto the branch.

The shopkeeper had not been exaggerating.

Hunk should have listened.

Now he was going to _die_ and no one would ever know what had happened.

He wondered if he would drown first or if the heat of the lava would do it instead. It would melt the flesh right off his bones and then turn those to ash.

There wouldn’t be a thing of him left.

They’d never find him.

The branch dipped.

The chanting grew more frenzied, the tree groaning.

Hunk squeezed his eyes shut.

He didn’t want to see it flash before his eyes.

He didn’t want to picture Lance crying, curled up on Hunk’s bed and waiting for him to come back, to hug him, to be his brother.

Of Pidge sitting in their empty work lab, alone, only robots and pieces for company and having lost another member of her family.

Of his parents, wondering where their son was, if he was ever coming home.

There was a _crack_ that split the air and Hunk felt more than heard the tree lose its battle to the axes.

The natives _cheered._

And Hunk fell.

He was propelled off the branch, falling in front of the great tree coming into the volcano with him.

He kept his eyes closed tight, feeling the wash of heat growing more intense.

Any second now.

He slammed into something hard.

Metal.

A giant, echoing _whoop_ assaulted his ears.

Hunk’s eyes flew open.

He was inside the Red Lion’s mouth.

“Bullseye!” Lance cheered from up in the cockpit. “Atta girl, Red! Let’s get outta here!”

Footsteps sounded a minute later and Hunk could only stare as Lance came down the ramp.

His best friend’s face, formerly a cocky, satisfied grin, morphed into clear concern as he no doubt caught sight of the tear tracks on Hunk’s own.

“Hunk, _hermano,”_ he knelt down, flicking the swiss army knife Hunk and Pidge had made for him for his birthday. “It’s okay. _Estás seguro, estás bien._ _Se acabó, estás bien.”_

Hunk let out a muffled sob, this time of relief.

Lance cut through his gag first and then made quick work of the rest of the vines.

“Hunk—”

Hunk cut him off with a hug, Lance letting out a soft _squeak_ even as his own hands came to wrap about Hunk, digging into his vest.

“ _Gracias,”_ Hunk whispered, burying his face against Lance’s neck. “ _Gracias, hermano.”_

Hunk hugged Lance until they landed back at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta tell you, I originally debated ending this at “And Hunk fell” but I really couldn’t do that to my sunshine boy. Lance and Red to the rescue after they went looking for Hunk when he didn’t return and traced him from the shopkeeper to the planet. Whoot whoot! Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment!


	17. Shredded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra demanded Lance change into their prisoner uniform. He refused. He was no prisoner. He would not wear it, that symbol of slavery. So they opted to do it for him. Painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Not applicable  
>  **Warning notes:** Minor violence  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: I think I’ll go with Lance (haha, no surprise there) and, uh... Forcibly Stripped Yup. Sounds good

The pile of clothes dropped in front of him with a small  _ plop _ .

A prison uniform. 

Lance raised his chin at it, meeting the cruel yellow gaze of the Galran in front of him.

He would not wear it. 

“Change,” rumbled the Galran, meeting his eyes with a dark look of his own. 

“No.”

His voice came out more even than he felt and Lance was grateful for it because he didn't want the Galran to see how  _scared_ he was.

He’d awoken in this cell, alone — a vague recollection of being in a marketplace someone shouting for him to move and then blaster fire and nothing after that — shoeless and surprisingly uncuffed although he supposed without a weapon he wasn’t much of a threat to the much larger and stronger Galrans.

The realization had still stung.

He’d paced the cell, finding no opening save for the tightly sealed door, and had resigned himself to wait for  _ something  _ to happen, be it a rescue or an overconfident Galran that he could try to overpower and escape.

Neither of those things happened. Instead this Galran, a lieutenant based on his insignia, had arrived with a half-dozen sentries and they had all crammed themselves into the small cell, forcing Lance to back up to the far wall as the sentries’ guns had angled on him and the Galran stood in front of the door. 

He had expected a number of things to possibly happen.

The fact they wanted him in a prisoner uniform — form-fitting if ragged black pants and shirt that blended near seamlessly together and then the raggedy purple shirt — was not one of them. And Lance would not wear it.

He was not a prisoner. He refused to be labeled as such. 

“Change,” the Galran repeated, clawed hands opening and closing almost with anticipation, “or I will do it for you.”

Lance crossed his arms over his chest, digging white-knuckled fingers into the folds of his jacket and trying to draw comfort from the familiar material. 

He didn’t  _ want  _ to.

He also knew he didn’t really have a choice.  And at least... at least this way he maintained some semblance of control. 

He forced his hands to loosen on his sleeves, letting out a breath.

It was going to be fine. 

He slowly shrugged out of his jacket, holding it for just a minute as he had no idea if he would see it again, fingers tracing over the ribbing, the zipper. He was in the process of gently folding it when he sensed more than saw the lieutenant move. 

Lance let out a yelp as a clawed hand dug into his forearm and it was dragged behind him and he was slammed chest first against the wall, dropping his jacket in the process.

His breath hitched.

He was completely pinned.

His smaller size became  _ much  _ more apparent. 

“Hey, man,” he put out, trying to speak over the hammering of his heart. Don’t show fear. Don’t show fear. “What gives? I was—”

“You are too slow,” came the growled response, breath hot on the back of Lance’s ear. 

“I—”

“I will take over now. And you,” the hand tightened around his wrist and Lance felt the tips puncture his flesh, “will regret it very much.”

Lance did not doubt that.

He tried to shift his feet, to do  _ something,  _ and the sentries’ guns whined around him.

“If you value your life you will not move again,” the Galran warned. “I do not care much one way or the other.”

Lance swallowed thickly. 

He did not doubt that threat either. He knew on the Voltron totem pole he was at the bottom; they didn’t  _ need  _ him alive like they would need Shiro or Allura. 

The Galran removed his hand from Lance’s wrist and Lance only ever so slowly moved it back to his side, hating how it trembled.

His tremble turned into a gasp as claws  _ raked  _ across his back, tearing through both shirt and skin. They were superficial wounds, he could tell, but they still  _ hurt  _ and he tensed as he felt fingers clench in one of the new holes, knuckles digging against the cuts. 

The Galran yanked and the harsh  _ ripping  _ sound of what had once been his shirt filled the cell.

He pulled it off in pieces, claws scraping over Lance’s shoulders and the backs of his arms.

Lance remained as still as he could, eyes squeezed shut tight.

Within the minute he had been relieved of his shirt and given instead a covering of red cuts and scratches.

He felt the clawed hand descend on the waistband of his jeans and Lance shifted his weight, heart leaping into his throat. “I can—”

“Quiet,” hissed the lieutenant. 

Lance’s mouth snapped shut without permission. 

But as the Galran moved back to it, claws digging into the swell of his hip as he gripped the material, Lance tried again, trying to step off the wall, to pivot.

“Just let me—”

He heard the sentry fire.

He thought it was just a warning shot.

Then the pain hit. 

Lance  _ screamed,  _ knees buckling.

He’d been shot, the blast slicing along the top of his right shoulder and leaving a laser burn in its wake. 

Apparently his movement as he fell against the wall was worthy of another shot.

This one struck him in his left calf.

His leg fully collapsed beneath him, sending him to the floor with a wail.

The Galran must have called off any further shots but he followed him to the ground.

Lance offered no resistance as claws sank into his hip, slicing along his outer thigh and shredding his jeans and boxer shorts down the side, focusing instead on trying to quell pounding of his heart, so loud he could hear almost nothing else as  _ pain pain pain  _ flashed in his vision.

He came back as the Galran moved to grasp at the now torn pieces on each side of his legs and pull back what he could, to fully undress him.

“No,” Lance gasped out. “N-no.”

Please no.

The Galran paid him no mind except to bring a closed fist down upon the laser wound on Lance’s shoulder.

His vision whited out.

When it came back Lance found himself stripped bare, only trickles of blood covering him. 

His face flushed with shame even as it paled with fear. He tried to curl his legs up but the Galran grabbed his right about the ankle and  _ pulled,  _ dragging Lance against the ground and closer to him. 

His foot was shoved into a bunched piece of fabric.

Lance stilled.

The Galran…

The Galran was dressing him. 

The pants were pulled roughly up to his knees on each leg, Lance swallowing his cry as the harsh grip lighted upon the shot wound, cauterized by the heat but still painful beyond measure.

“Stand,” the Galran commanded him. 

He was going to allow him to finish dressing himself.

Lance didn’t dare let the opportunity pass him by.

As much as it hurt, bracing his injured leg below him, Lance managed, pulling himself painfully to his knees, hands lighting on the pants left about his knees, and digging his fingers into the material.

As he stood he pulled them up as quickly as he could.

And he knew it was stupid, but as soon as he was covered he felt safer.

He was at least less exposed.

“Turn,” the Galran ordered and Lance slowly did so, trying to put as little weight on his left leg as he could.

The prisoner shirt was thrust into his hands.

Lance hurriedly pulled it on even as his shoulder protested and numerous cuts flared. The raggedy top was shoved at him then and Lance pulled that one on too.

When it cleared his head, purple cloth giving way to the cell, it was to see the Galran lieutenant holding his green jacket in his large, clawed hands.

Lance trembled.

No.

Yellow eyes bore into ocean blue, cruel satisfaction dancing in those orbs.

And the sound of fabric being shredded rent the air.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About time I left someone other than Keith in an ambiguous ending xD Sorry, Lance. Given the proportion of prompts you are a part of this seems more than fair. I do imagine the team rescues our boy, eventually. Poor thing. And I destroyed his jacket too. Bad Icy. Bad.   
> Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment! ♥


	18. Rubbed Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A solo mission doesn’t go according to plan and Pidge finds herself captured. She’s more embarrassed and annoyed by how it all happened than actually scared. It’s not until her rescue arrives that she realizes how bad it could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Early season four  
>  **Warning notes:** None  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt:Ummm. Muzzled and pidge is the victim, Lance as secondary character.

****Pidge scowled.

Well, she knew she scowled. The actual expression was mostly covered up by the muzzle they’d forced upon her after she’d bit one of the Galran’s fingers.

Hard.

She could still taste his blood, not quite as metallic as a human’s but almost bitter.

Her tongue flicked out, encountering the hard press of metal wires that were smushed against her lips without even any way for her to attempt to bite them and the top of it dug into her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

She scowled again.

Her fingers itched at her sides to remove it as she had carefully watched them put it on even while she’d snarled and swore and knew exactly how to remove it and its stupid latches. But of course her arms had suffered a similar fate and they were wrenched behind her back and cuffed together with no give between the manacles.

Pidge’s gaze narrowed at the two Galrans assigned to guard her who were more distracted at the moment with bandaging the one’s finger and shooting her dark looks of their own although she was pleased to see the slightest bit of apprehension on the bleeding Galran’s face.

Fucker.

Just they wait until she was free. She would make that look like the papercut that it was.

Pidge did hate that for the moment she was being forced to wait. She _hated_ waiting, hated having to rely so much on others.

But she was well and truly stuck, not only bound and muzzled but her hands were tethered to a column behind her and forcing her to sit. She jiggled one leg trying to keep her foot from falling asleep.

The team at least she knew would be en route if they weren’t already as her sort of “Fuck this!” screamed into the comms as she was surrounded before they’d subdued her and taken her helmet and bayard had to be a good enough clue something had gone wrong.

And if it wasn’t she was surrounded by idiots and she would beat them all to a pulp when she eventually freed herself as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

It was embarrassing though. _She_ was the stealthy one next to Keith and given the fact he was with the Blades now she had taken that title for herself. Her Lion was the one with the cloaking, she had the hacking skills to pull up cameras and scan for heat signatures, her size was ideal for ducking behind obstructions and she had _still_ been captured like a novice as she walked blindly around a corner that was not on the floor plan and smack into a crew of Galra wearing what must be space hard hats and in the process of quietly (and who the fuck worked that quietly?) fitting a door into place.

Renovations.

She’d been bested by the Galra performing renovations on their base.

Lance was never going to let her hear the end of it.

Neither would Shiro, who she had finally convinced to let her go on a solo mission as it was a step towards working towards the solo mission she _really_ cared about to track down a lead trail she had on Matt.

God fucking damnit.

Stupid Galrans. Stupid base. Stupid construction. And now stupid muzzle.

An echoing _boom_ sounded and Pidge smirked as the Galrans gave little starts of surprise.

Her rescue had arrived.

They moved as one towards the door…

And promptly let out shrieks as a blast of bright blue light went through it.

Lance, Pidge identified, without a doubt.

The barrage continued, shots pointedly aimed away from Pidge’s location and she managed a grin. The tracking she’d installed in the armor to pinpoint locations was doing a mighty fine job and Lance was actually taking the time to look at it rather than shooting blindly.

The Galrans were trying (re: failing) to return fire against the high-powered bayard that was decimating their door and Pidge watched with great satisfaction as one of them was blasted backwards and the second followed a moment later.

Lance stepped through the opening he’d shot out, cocky grin visible even under his visor as he surveyed his damages and the unconscious pile of guards and he turned to her no doubt about to brag.

The grin slid right off his face.

“Pidge!” He was sprinting towards her within the tick, sliding to his knees and Pidge winced as his armor _screeched_ against the floor. “Pidge, Pidgeon, hang on, hang on.”

Pidge raised an eyebrow knowing better than to try to speak as all she made were unintelligible noises.

The gesture seemed to take Lance aback and while his hands were still running about her head looking for the latch they weren’t quite as jittery.

“You’re… you’re okay?” he asked quietly, voice a tad too high to be casual.

Pidge’s gaze softened and she nodded.

Lance was really worried about her. It was…

Sweet.

“Still, just a tick,” he promised. “I’ll get this off.”

He was true to his word and she heard the hiss of the buckle as Lance unthreaded it before carefully lifting it up and over her nose and she let out a little gasp as the wires left her lips and cheeks.

“I’m fine,” she said as Lance froze. “Cut me loose.”

“Gladly.”

A moment later she was bringing her arms back around and rubbing first at her wrists and then gingerly touching her face.

“I’m okay, honest,” she said, mustering up a smile and trying to set Lance at ease as he seemed to be the more anxious one of the two of them and _she_ had been the one captured. “Good timing though,” she said, wincing as she encountered the rubbed raw skin atop her nose from her attempts to free herself against the ground. “That sure did leave a…”

‘Mark’ died on her tongue as her eyes widened.

Shiro.

She had always wondered, never asked and she doubted he even knew.

But…

She had a sick feeling she’d just found her answer.

Lance seemed to realize it too if his sucked in breath was any indication and both of their eyes turned as one to the muzzle Lance had dropped next to him.

His bayard was in his hand a moment later and a smoking crater rose from where the muzzle had once lain, now a few smoking wire bits.

“Don’t tell him,” the order came out more like a plea as she met Lance’s eyes.

He reached forward instead of answering and his thumb rubbed gently at her cheek against one of the many lines left behind.

“Lance—”

“I won’t,” he agreed quietly. “But..."  His eyes turned to hers. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Promise.”

His gaze was searching but whatever he was looking for he found and nodded. “Okay then. Based upon your genius tech,” his grin fell a little flat but she appreciated the effort and compliment, “your helmet and likely your bayard are two doors down. Let’s go get those while the others finish up and then blow this popsicle stand.”

Unsaid was, let’s get that helmet on stat as it would assist in covering up most of the marks until they faded. Pidge’s throat tightened. She had been viewing the entire capture as an inconvenience and a big joke and while the blasé attitude had warded of any panic, she was becoming more and more aware of how _bad_ it could have been.

She accepted Lance’s hand up and gave a little yelp as instead of letting go he pulled her into a tight hug. “Glad you’re all right, Pidgeon,” he murmured.

She hugged him back. “Me too.”

Her gaze tracked to the smoldering remains of the muzzle and her hold tightened. “Me too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Stop!** Are you enjoying this work? (I hope so!) _Battlefield_ is a series of one-shots of all separate stories. You don't have to wait until the very end to leave a comment, if you encounter a fic you enjoy please do leave one as you go along. Your author appreciates it. Thank you! ♥ 
> 
> When I got the bingo card and saw this my hope was for a Shiro prompt as I really wanted to dive into that scar of his. Since that didn’t quite happen and I didn’t think Pidge was the type to really angst over being muzzled (for this timeframe anyway) I decided to bring it in in a roundabout fashion. Yay, angst? And worried Lance? Precious boy.
> 
> Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment and give the author some love ♥


	19. What Once Was Yours is Now Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mine!” the alien growled, hand tightening painfully. “Soft mine!” Keith realized three things. One, the ‘soft’ was his hair. Two, the alien really, really wanted it. And three, he was really, really in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Post season six, possibly inside canon season seven  
>  **Warning notes:** None.  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Hi could you do “hair pulled” with the victim being Keith?

****A clawed hand _pulled_ on Keith’s hair, twisting it around and around the knobby finger as he struggled not to wince.

“Soft,” came the voice, giving it another tug, sounding awed.

“What is it?” asked another, their hands digging into his scalp. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Keith would have been more than happy to inform them it was called hair but the wadded up what he was trying to forget was a sock from one of their feet was stopping that after he’d gnashed his teeth and bit one. Not that it had done any good; their skin was too thick.

Just thinking about the sock made his stomach roll and Keith tried desperately to swallow down the bile that the smell and taste was generating.

He was not going drown in his own vomit murdered by a sock after they’d just fucking survived Lotor.

“Is it fur?” the second one wondered aloud.

“Soft,” repeated the first.

Keith growled low in his throat and tried to jerk his head away from their touch.

The hand tightened and he hated the reflexive tears pulled to his eyes.

The aliens, almost troll like creatures, went back to petting and sifting through his hair.

Keith silently cursed everything. The planet, the stupid mushrooms he’d been sent to pick for their meal, the fact he’d let his guard down after so used to having his wolf watch his back, but who was still healing from the run-in with the pirate band and he’d left him behind at camp to rest.

Fuck _everything._

And when the team got here, as eventually they had to realize it should not take him over twenty minutes now to pick a patch of mushrooms, they’d find him tied up with his own boot laces (of course the one time he changed out of the armor after Coran told them the atmosphere was breathable), straightjacketed into his own coat and his knife relieved and currently riding on the hip of the smaller (and smarter) of the two aliens.

Keith was going to die of mortification.

But as much as it would hurt his pride he would rather that outcome than whatever it was these two might have planned for him. Assuming he didn’t die from the stench of his gag first.

His hair was pulled again, tighter, and Keith let out a muffled groan.

That _hurt,_ damnit.

“Want,” intoned the large troll. “Mine.”

“You can have it, brother. I have my own prize.” He patted the knife.

Keith growled.

That was _his._

His hair was pulled again and this time the tugging didn’t stop.

Keith let out a stifled yell as he was pulled from his knees and _up,_ toes leaving the ground and all of his weight dangling from his pulled hair.

He took back his earlier complaints. _This_ hurt.

And then the alien shook him.

Not a side to side shake, which would have been painful enough on its own, but an up and down motion, slamming Keith’s knees into the ground only to lift him and repeat.

Keith’s watery eyes spilled over without his consent.

“Mine!” the alien growled. “Mine mine mine!”

Keith faintly realized the alien may be trying to rip his hair out.

He took that back as his knees collided with the ground again and his scalp pulled.

The alien _was_ trying to rip his hair out.

“Yes, brother, yours,” chuckled the other. “Keep on it now. I’m sure its fur will loosen soon.”

Keith let out muffled _scream_ as he felt a few strands _tear_ at the rough handling.

The troll let out a shout of his own of delight and Keith was dropped face first to the ground, stars bursting in front of his eyes.

“Mine! Soft mine!”

Around the pain emanating Keith forced himself to roll to his side, taking in the scene with blurry eyes as the troll _danced_ about, holding the pieces he’d retrieved.

He was grateful it hadn’t been worse.

Yet.

They were distracted. He needed to take advantage of it.

 _What_ Keith was going to do he didn’t quite know, but he figured if at least he could roll away and try to hide himself in the brush surrounding the clearing it eliminated the whole hair pulling torture thing.

Unfortunately the other troll wasn’t as stupid as his apparent brother.

“Brother,” he called, voice a warble, “your prize is trying to leave.”

The troll let out a shattering roar that left Keith’s ears ringing. Enhanced hearing from his Galran side was not an advantage right now.

The alien stomped over to him and grabbed him once more by his hair, wrenching Keith to his knees.

“Mine! Soft mine!” He shook Keith back and forth like a ragdoll. “All mine!”

His other hand descended and wrapped about Keith’s ankles and Keith found himself being _stretched._

Purple eyes widened.

Fuck.

The troll pulled, fingers digging with bruising strength into his skin and his scalp screaming at the abuse.

Forget his hair.

He was going to be ripped in half.

Keith threw his body weight to the side, trying to dislodge even one of the grips.

It did no good.

Spots were dancing in his eyes and he could feel his neck being pulled beyond its limits.

Oh God.

This…

This was not how he thought he was going to go.

And then he was falling.

Keith hit the ground with a thump, world echoing strangely around him. He could make out what looked like blaster fire and there was a howling noise — his wolf — and then hands, gentler ones but still rough, were descending on his shoulders and he was being scooped into strong arms.

“—looks rancid, hang on—” and another pair of hands, small peach ones, were pulling the gag out of his mouth and Keith gave a weak cough, _air_ assaulting him in a good way. “—kay, we’ve got this. You go on ah—”

The scenery was blurring about him then and Keith let out a groan, stomach still turning.

A purple face looked down above at him, matching purple eyes creased with concern.

“M-mom?” Keith coughed.

“Hush,” Krolia told him, in that brusque but somehow still managing to sound tender way. “You’re safe now.”

Keith’s eyes fluttered closed against the rushing landscape.

They were back at camp within a few minutes and he heard Coran’s soft exclamation. He couldn’t be bothered to be embarrassed yet by the attention as Krolia lowered him down to the ground and she and Coran began to untie his feet and remove his jacket, too relieved that both the nausea was settling and the worst of the pain was beginning to fade.

“How is he?” Krolia asked, voice pitched low.

“Nothing to fear,” came Coran’s chipper response and Keith felt hands prodding along his back as he was rolled to his side. It both hurt and was easing the ache. A massage, he placed after a moment. A very, very hard massage directly on his spine.

He winced. He took it back. Coran’s fingers were _pointy._

Still, they were eliminating more of the pain and he felt himself growing limp beneath the ministrations.

Coran chuckled and he heard Krolia let out a light laugh.

He didn’t care.

It felt good now.

The hands moved to his neck, more gently rubbing at the base and a low moan was pulled from him. _That_ made him flush pink and stiffen but Coran paused to pat his shoulder.

“At ease, my boy. Relax.”

“Listen to him, Keith,” Krolia said and Keith felt her hands descended in his hair, catching on the knots put in place by the rough handling, and she instead moved her hand to brush his bangs back. Under both of their orders and the gentle ministrations Keith had no choice but to do so.

“Nothing damaging at all, you Galra have hardy spines indeed,” Coran said after a few minutes. “I’ve got some glornack seeds to take the edge off for now but with a little rest and relaxation he’ll be right as ravioli soon enough.”

“Got that?” Krolia poked his forehead. “Rest and relaxation.”

Keith frowned at both the poke and the order, but Krolia did it again, harder.

“Fine,” he managed to mumble.

“Good son.”

As Coran got up, saying something about getting the aspirin and a drink, Krolia’s hand moved to his shoulder and she gave it a more gentle squeeze. “You are truly all right?”

“Mhm.” He lifted his eyes up to meet hers. “Yeah.”

“Good,” she repeated. “Now once you take your medicine you will rest with Kosmo—”

“Not Kosmo,” Keith protested weakly.  

“With the unnamed wolf,” Krolia let out a sigh. “Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Good son.” Krolia bent over and placed a kiss to the top of his head, her touch a soothing balm to what the aliens had done.

A glass of water and glornack seed later, Keith found himself being gently tucked into his cot and his wolf let out a soft whine, nuzzling a cold nose against his neck and settling down with his head heavy on Keith’s chest. He hadn’t really been tired before but now he was overcome with exhaustion and his eyelids were heavy.

“Rest,” Krolia murmured, hand brushing tenderly through his bangs.

And Keith did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep veering towards these soft fluffy ends xD But yay? Keith needed some TLC after all that, ouch! That is some extreme hair pulling. And massages are so nice, yessss. I think I’m part cat, give me head rubs xD But poor Keef. He did not have a good time but yet this prompt still ended better than many of the things I’ve put him through xD
> 
> Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment! ♥


	20. Omake! (Bonus Scene) What Once Was Yours Is Now Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus scene involving Keith, a hairbrush, and poor life choices.

“Keith, man, look, I know you went through something sort of traumatizing and all yesterday but I have to know. Did you wash your hair _once_ in those two years? Once?”

“Lance,” Keith’s teeth ground together. “I am not in the mood.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Keith winced as his hair was yanked backwards, painful, but nowhere near the pain he was familiar with from earlier. “Man, it is really stuck in there.” A pause. “Hey! Is this Allura’s brush?”

“...yes,” Keith admitted as Lance gave it another yank, pulling unforgivingly on his hair.

He could almost hear the eyebrow quirk. “Does she know you have it?”

“...”

“Oh _Dios,_ mullet, she’s gonna _kill_ you.”

“Not if you get it out,” Keith said, trying to keep his voice even as Lance continued to tug futilely on the brush that he’d… borrowed to attempt to brush out his hair from the trolls’ handling yesterday after an entire day of forced relaxation in which he had discovered how badly his hair had been knotted from the incident. The brush had gotten stuck and Keith’s efforts had tangled it more. Lance was the one on night guard and he’d sucked up his pride and gone for assistance.

Because Lance was right. Allura would kill him.

It wasn’t his fault though. He didn’t own a brush and Allura had left hers lying out in the campsite when she’d gotten distracted by the mice attempting to eat poisonous berries.

“Keith, man, umm… I’m gonna have to cut it out.”

Keith stiffened.

He hoped his “what?” didn’t come out as croak-like as it sounded.

Cut his hair?

A hand patted his shoulder. “Sorry, man. But…”

Keith swallowed. Face Allura’s anger or the dreaded haircut that he had actively avoided since childhood.

There was only one answer here.

“Do it,” he choked out.

“Good choice.”

And come the next morning when Pidge spat space coffee and Shiro missed a step going down the ramp and toppled over with a shout (saved by Coran passing by) and Krolia demanded to know what had happened to her son’s beautiful locks, Keith held his head high and insisted that the haircut had been his idea and it was time for something new.

And maybe if it hadn’t been an exact replica of Lance’s minus the longer bangs they’d have believed him.

Still. It was the safer option than the alternative.

Keith vowed to never touch a hairbrush again.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m head shaking a bit that this was the fic I wrote an omake for as I’m not sure honestly how many people read/saw it, but anywaysss,
> 
> I actually wrote this first for the prompt of hair pulling for Keith but decided it was definitely not whumpy enough. So I tweaked it a bit to put as a mini follow up to the fic instead ;p I don’t often get to write straight out humor (although I love it ♥) so this was a fun little change of pace. Hope you enjoyed!


	21. No Use For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have no discernible talent that I can use and your worth as a bartering chip is negligible. And so,” Lotor’s breath was hot on Lance’s ear. “I have no use for you.” A hand shoved at him in the darkness. “Enjoy your new home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Later season six sort of AU-ish of “if things had gone differently with Lotor” route xD
> 
>  **Warning notes:** None.
> 
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt:Can I have the blindfolded with lance please? And a suggestion of Lotor as the second character :)

 

“Right this way, if you please,” came Lotor’s cultured tones, dripping with smug amusement.

“I don’t,” Lance growled out, bracing his feet.

He had no idea what was in front of him, blindfold wrapped suffocatingly around the top half of his face that he was trying very, very hard to pretend wasn’t really all that bad and what did it matter that he couldn’t see what was going on around him in enemy territory? It didn’t matter, not one bit.

What mattered was not letting this smug, traitorous _jerk_ know how unsettled and frankly scared he was.

“Oh, _Lance,”_ and an unwanted hand descended on his shoulder from out of the darkness and Lance hated how he startled. “It was not a request.”

“Quiznack you,” Lance snapped, sidestepping and trying to throw off the offending limb with a roll of his shoulder, bound hands trapped behind him and useless.

Don’t panic, don’t panic, don’t show fear. Lance repeated the mantra to himself.

A second hand landed on his other shoulder and both _squeezed_ more than painfully.

Don’t panic, don’t show fear.

“That is not a nice thing to say.”

Don’t panic, don’t show fear.

“And you’re not a nice person so I don’t care,” Lance growled.

A low chuckle. “And to think you were the Princess’ choice for diplomatic relations. Oh, how amusing. Although,” another laugh, “it is not the only wrong decision she made, hm?”

Lance whirled about, anger hot at the dig to Allura, swinging his leg out like Shiro — had that been Shiro though? Who had taught him, coached him? Shiro? A clone? What had _happened_ to him? Where was he? What had they done to Shiro? — had showed him.

His foot hit only air.

“Missed,” the word was sing-songed.

And then a punch of the prince’s own slammed into Lance’s stomach.

He doubled over the hit, gagging.

“Now,” Lotor’s other hand roughly grabbed his chin and Lance was too busy trying to suck air back in to try and bare his teeth. “Let us try this again, hm? When I say ‘right this way’ you say, 'thank you, Emperor Lotor.’”

“Quiznack you.”

Lance’s face was smashed against a wall.

“You know,” Lotor ground his cheek further against the hard metal, “I was going to be kind and remove your blindfold once we reached your new accommodations, but I think I have reconsidered such.”

He let out a low chuckle. “It is not like you need to see your new friends anyways.”

Friends?

Lance stiffened.

He hadn’t heard a thing about what had happened to the rest of Team Voltron ever since a contingent of Galra had overrun the castle in the dead of night, dragging them from their beds with a glowing, red-eyed Shiro standing at attention.

Lance considered himself fortunate he hadn’t been asleep yet, still in his civilian clothes sans jacket and footwear, so at least he hadn’t been captured in his pajamas. He’d caught a glimpse of Hunk, in his yellow sleepwear and completely unconscious over the back of a sentry, screamed his name and then he’d gotten the same treatment and awoken in a cell aboard Lotor’s base, alone.

He’d screamed and demanded to know what was happening but he’d been ignored for the better part of by his guess two days until quiznacking Lotor had shown up with a small contingent of Galran officers and sentries. He’d said nothing though as the soldiers had manhandled Lance into the energy cuffs and then secured the thick blindfold about his face.

He supposed he was lucky they hadn’t gagged him as he continued to yell, voice growing increasingly higher, at Lotor.

He’d been forced to walk, the sentries guns at his back good motivation, and had fallen into silence until Lotor had to open his big mouth and now here they were.

“Oh, not your friends,” Lotor clairfied. “No, no. You see,” his breath hissed against Lance’s ear and he could feel fangs nearly nipping him. He tried to resist the shiver.

Don’t show fear.

“You hold no interest to me. You have no discernible talent that I can use and your worth as a bartering chip is negligible pitted to the rest. So… I have no use for you.”

Lance’s breath hitched.

“That said, it would be foolish to throw you into the incinerator like the other fodder I have captured if only due to the unique makeup of one who is capable of taming two of Voltron’s mighty beasts. I will keep you until the day comes that I might have need of you. But until then you are to be forgotten as the insignificant blip that you are.”

Lotor yanked him off the wall, hand still twisted in his hair, and began walking.

Lance had no choice but to stumble behind him, neck wrenched painfully in the hold and too off balance to even try to brace his feet for all the good it would do.

What did he do?

What did he do?

Metal footsteps of the sentries clanked about him, cutting off any other avenue of escape even had he miraculously thrown off Lotor and made it somewhere while being completely blind.

“But I can be kind,” Lotor continued. “I know how much you hate to be alone, Lance. It is why I arranged for some company to keep you while you live out the rest of your life. And ah, here we are.”

They came to a grinding halt and Lotor’s hand lifted from his hair.

Lance threw another kick, a tight roundhouse.

His bare foot clanged against Lotor’s armor and he let out a yelp as a hand wrapped about his ankle and he was _lifted_ by it, seemingly effortlessly, and was now hanging upside down in Lotor’s grasp, his shirt sliding down to uncomfortably cover his mouth and nose.

“Let me go!” he snapped, the words somewhat muffled,  kicking out with his other foot and it smashed into the chestplate.

He didn’t even feel Lotor flinch.

“Oh, Lance,” came the sigh. “You do not know when to give up, do you?”

Lance didn’t bother that with a reply.

A door hissed open to his right and before he could even blink, even brace himself, Lotor was _tossing_ him like he was a sack of garbage.

Lance bitterly supposed that was all he was to the prince.

He hit the ground with a jarring thud, captured hands taking the brunt of the blow and he swallowed down the reflexive cry.

“Now,” Lotor said and Lance could hear his smirk, “for your actions you will remain cuffed until I say so. And let me just say now… that will not be for quite some time.”

Lance paled.

Lotor was going to leave him cuffed _and_ blindfolded? With his hands behind him as they were he could do _nothing_ to assist himself and Lotor knew so as well.

“Food and water will be brought once per day and laid out in bowls,” Lotor continued. “You’ll want to eat fast though before your cellmates help themselves. Then again, I suppose eating and drinking will pose their own set of problems down the road, hm?”

Lance hated that he felt his cheeks heat.

They darkened as Lotor continued, “I’ll be certain to check the camera feeds every now and then to see how you are faring. I imagine it will be most amusing.”

“Lotor…” the intimidation Lance was going for was lost somewhat as his voice wavered without his consent.

Lotor laughed.

Then there was the sound of a door hissing shut and Lance lurched to his feet.

No.

No!

“Enjoy your new home, Lance,” came Lotor’s last words before the door thudded shut.

Lance crashed into it, bouncing off the surface and landing ungracefully on his rear end.

He sat there then, shaking and trying to hold in the oncoming sob.

This…

This couldn’t be happening.

This was his worst nightmare come to life.

“Lotor!” he screamed, voice cracking. “Lotor!”

Silence.

And then a skittering noise, like sharp nails.

“H-hello?” Lance whispered.

Friends, Lotor had said. What had he—?

Something furry brushed against Lance’s bare foot.

He _shrieked_ and kicked out and the thing let out a violent sounding _hiss_ and more echoed.

Oh _Dios._

Lance stumbled to his feet and away from the unseen creatures until his back hit a wall. A corner, he realized, upon shifting and finding it boxed.

The skittering sounds were across from him, or at least he thought so, and Lance weakly sank down, tucking his feet up as best he could in the cross-legged sit, arms aching and head pounding and chest heaving.

And he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little darker than I planned upon, whoops xD Nearing the end though, I’ve gotta get it all out with the darker prompts I have left. Sorry, sweetie. I’m sure someone rescues you… eventually. Enjoy the fic (more than Lance? ;p)? Leave a comment please! ♥


	22. Red and Purple and Bleeding All Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith, you’re hurt!” Shiro’s exclamation gave Keith pause and he went to deny it; he was fine minus the horrible facepaint and ill-fitting armor and the desire to never speak of this again. The gaping hole in his stomach said otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Season two :)  
>  **Warning notes:** None.  
>  **Additional notes:** For Tumblr follower kiriban event with prompt: Can I ask for 'Doesn't realize they've been injured' with Keith, and maybe Shiro?

“I can’t believe you did that.” Shiro’s voice was a mixture of awe, gratitude and, above all else, amusement.

“Can’t believe I did either,” Keith muttered. He yanked off the Galra helmet, smearing the purple facepaint Lance had applied with far, far too much excitement all over his face and hands, and spat out the fake teeth Coran had found for him.

But he would do anything for Shiro and if that meant dressing up as a Galran to get into the heavily fortified base since their hacker was out of commission from the same attack that had ended up with Shiro captured and left them down two Paladins and no ability to form Voltron then he would do it.

He still needed to find and burn Lance’s phone though when he got back. There would be no evidence of this ever happening.

Ever.

“Where on earth did you guys find armor that fit?” Shiro asked, both curious and still far too amused. 

Keith scowled even while his cheeks highlighted pink. He knew he was somewhat small by human standards but next to the Galra he’d met during the Blade of Marmora trials he was very well aware of how  _ really  _ small he was. 

But he knew Shiro wasn’t poking fun at his height and so he sighed as he strode past Shiro further into Red’s cockpit and called over his shoulder. “Coran managed to dismantle —”

“Holy sh—” Shiro broke off on his own swear out of force of habit. Still, the action had Keith pivoting, brow creased. “Keith! You’re hurt!”

Keith blinked.

“No I’m not,” he denied, even as he glanced down.

There was a hole in his stomach, crimson dripping down his front and staining the uniform even darker.

Oh.

He had apparently been shot.

It seemed Galra armor wasn’t as durable as Paladin armor.

It was like his body was waiting for him to realize it as now it was  _ all  _ he could think about and his stomach was a ball of fire and his back was aching too and he supposed that made sense as Shiro had seen the wound from the back so it must have gone all the way through and apparently adrenaline had kept him going for as long as it had because it hadn’t even hurt but now it really, really did and when had he gotten shot he didn’t even remember but—

Keith’s knees buckled beneath him and a short gasp was torn from his throat. 

Shiro was there within half the span of a tick, arm wrapped tight about his shoulders and guiding Keith from the freefall to a controlled kneel in the cockpit. 

“Easy, easy, buddy,” Shiro murmured.

“Shiro,” Keith said, the word echoing about as though it wasn’t actually him speaking it. “I got shot.”

“Yeah, you did.”

The cockpit was shifting around him and Keith faintly realized he was being lied down on his side, wedged against the wall by Shiro’s knees and the soft clanking was Shiro’s prosthetic hitting against the metal of his armor as he tried to remove it.

Everything was going blurry.

“Keith,” Shiro’s hand squeezed his shoulder. “Keith.”

He let out a low groan in answer.

“Buddy, I need you to direct the Red Lion to return to the castle, okay? I can’t fly her and you… you need a pod.”

Keith hummed. He’d never been in a pod before. 

“Keith!” Shiro’s tone was sharper. 

Scared.

Right. Red Lion. 

Keith splayed a hand on the floorboards, feeling the soft purr of engines and his Lion. He didn’t say anything but he didn’t need to; Red was like him and guided by instinct. Her engines grew louder and Keith felt the subtle motion of liftoff.

“Good job, buddy, you did good.”

Shiro sounded like he was speaking from the end of a tunnel now, or maybe from the bottom of a cliff, words a gentle murmur now.

“You’re gonna be all right, it’s gonna be fine,” Shiro kept up his litany that was growing softer and softer in Keith’s ears. 

He managed a small smile even around the pain that was giving way to a detached numbness but that was okay too. 

“—be okay. Keith, buddy hang on—”

Keith’s eyes slipped closed. 

“—ith, please—”

He was so  _ tired.  _

“—be okay—”

Keith let out a small breath. If Shiro said it would be okay…

Then it would be.

He was just…

Just going…

Going to...

“—Keith, hold on—”

Sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith made it safely to a pod and is going to be just fine :) But a gunshot wound to the stomach that blasted out his back and front is no joke and he’s been running around on it for at least a bit and has quite the blood loss too on top of it. Poor thing just wants a nap in the meantime. Enjoy the fic? Please leave a comment!
> 
> (This is my last of the whump bingo prompts being posted here; two more on separate fics next week but _Battlefield_ is likely to go dark for a while now)


	23. If You Need Me Whump Snippets (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little whump drabble snippets (that got progressively longer ohmygodd) I did as a mini promotion-ish thing on Tumblr for a whump zine I am a part of, If You Need Me. Please support the zine and our charity, the A21 Campaign that works to fight human trafficking! Part one of two as these got a little crazy ;p
> 
> (For reference, readers were asked to provide a favorite “whump word” and a character ♥)

 

**Wail -- Lance**

“Hunk!” Lance screamed. “Hunk!” 

He writhed in the arms wrapped tight about him, iron-clad and unrelenting. “Let me go! Let me go!” 

Hunk was right  _ there.  _ Hunk needed him.

He could still save him. It wasn’t too late. It wasn’t. 

The arms tightened. “I’m so sorry, my boy,” came Coran’s whisper. “I’m so sorry.”

And before Lance could protest any further he was being lifted up, legs kicking out uselessly, and Coran was taking him away.

Hunk’s bloodied, still form slowly vanished from sight.

Lance’s scream turned into a wail.

  
  


 

**Beg -- Keith**

Keith’s eyes flicked rapidly, heart racing.

Knife. 

Shiro.

Galran.

Knife.

Shiro.

Galran.

_ Blood.  _

A crimson line split open on Shiro’s neck as the blade was pressed against tender flesh. Keith took a staggered step forward, hands trembling at his sides.

“Ah ah, stop right there,” the Galran’s smile widened and he dug the knife deeper, “or I’ll kill him here and now. But,” his expression turned even crueler with amusement, “perhaps I might be…  _ enticed  _ to show him mercy. What do you say, little Paladin?”

Keith halted as more blood trickled down Shiro’s neck. 

“Ke–”

“Quiet!” snapped the Galran and Shiro gagged as the chokehold tightened.

More blood.

Amethyst met charcoal and Keith could see Shiro’s answer to the situation in that one look.

Go.

Keith shook his head.

Never.

He turned his gaze to the Galran’s cruel yellow.

“Please,” he whispered,  _ begged, “ _ let him go.”

Fangs glinted. “And now we’re getting somewhere.”

 

  
  


**Bleary -- Lance**

Someone was talking.

Maybe.

The ringing in his ears was making it difficult to determine that fact.

Lance  forced open his eyes and the ringing somehow seemed to get louder as the world blurred in front of him; bright flashes of light and fire and flickering darkness.

His stomach lurched and he hurriedly closed them.

Someone was shaking his shoulder then, hands rough and desperate and he thought maybe this time someone was actually speaking.

“–ance, damn it, open your eyes–”

Ah.

Someone was talking.

Lance blinked open bleary eyes once more, a visage of peach and black filling his vision while the exploding lights still echoed in the background.

Keith?

He was talking again, lips moving but Lance stared, the ringing growing louder and louder and louder. 

It hurt.

“–need backup, Lance is down, does anyone–”

Lance shut his eyes again as though that would somehow mute the world.

Just for a minute. The ringing would stop in a minute.

“–Lance no, don’t you fucking da–”

The ringing stopped.

So did Keith’s voice.

There was nothing then. Just silence. 

He…

He missed the ringing.

 

 

 

**Grit -- Keith (and Lance)**

“Lance,” Keith ground out, “are you done y–?”

He cut off with a choked gasp, question answered, as Lance pressed down on the gaping wound that stretched across his lower back.

“Almost,” came the response. “Sheesh, mullet, where’d you learn to dodge?”

Behind the casual, teasing words though there was clear worry, which Keith more than understood as Lance pressed again and he felt blood, hot and sticky, drip down.

That paled though in comparison to the burst of white-hot agony that shot through his body and Keith grit his teeth to keep the scream locked in his throat.

Enemy territory. Be quiet. Be quiet. Be quiet be quiet be quiet be–

“That’s a lot of blood,” Lance whispered, cutting through the spiral that was making Keith almost dizzier than the blood loss.

“’s fine,” Keith managed. “Just… just…”

“Hurrying up, got it,” Lance’s voice was high but in contrast his hands were steady and Keith drew as much comfort from it as he could. “Hang tight, mullet,” his voice softened. “You’re gonna be okay.”

And as warm hands deftly but carefully treated his injury, Keith believed him.

 

 

**Cuddle -- Lance (and Shiro)**

This was embarrassing. Like, beyond mortification embarrassing.

And yet there Lance was, hovering just outside Shiro’s door in the middle of the night after being roused from a vivid nightmare in which Shiro  _ died –  _ blood and a glowing clawed hand and Sendak’s cruel laughter and gasping breaths and fading eyes – and he just…

Just had to make sure he was okay. 

Just a peek. 

Lance forgot that the castle doors didn’t allow for a peek open but instead the entire thing went straight up into the ceiling and while dim it was still bright hallway light and it was shining  _ right on Shiro  _ who grunted, rolled over and then opened his eyes.

Oh  _ Dios. _

“Lance?” Shiro was already sitting up, sleep clearing from his face and concern painting it instead. 

“Um,” Lance said unintelligibly. “I, um…”

His face felt like it was on fire.

“I’m just, um, gonna go,” he inched backwards. Shiro was fine. Safe. Just as he’d wanted to know. “I’m sorry, like so so sorry. I, um, just… yeah. I’m gonna g–”

“Lance, stop,” Shiro commanded gently and  _ Dios  _ help him Lance froze. “Come here,” Shiro patted the bed next to him. 

His feet moved mechanically over and he took a seat on the very edge. He couldn’t look at Shiro’s face.

“Nightmare?” Shiro asked softly.

Lance managed a nod.

“About me?”

Another nod.

“Oh, buddy…”

And to Lance’s surprise a warm hand wrapped about his shoulders and Lance melted into the embrace, fingers automatically lifting up to dig into Shiro’s sleep shirt and burying his head against Shiro’s chest just as he used to do with Papá when he’d had a nightmare.

He realized with a jolt what this must look like and oh  _ Dios  _ this was too much, this was–

“Shh,” Shiro’s other arm, heavy and cool but comforting still, wrapped around him and cuddled Lance fully to his chest and he couldn’t have pulled away now if he’d wanted to. “It’s okay,” Shiro murmured, rocking him gently. “It’s okay.”

Lance relaxed in the hold.

Now it really was.

 

 

**Gentle -- Keith (and Shiro)**

“Hey, hey, easy,” murmured a voice. “It’s all right. You’re okay.”

Keith stilled.

He knew that voice.

Purple eyes blinked open and were greeted with Shiro’s face hovering nearly above his, concern etched into his brow but a smile pulling up his mouth as their eyes met.

“Shiro?”

“Hey, buddy,” Shiro murmured. “You took a pretty hard hit to your head. How’re you feeling?”

“Fine,” Keith responded automatically, more embarrassed than anything as hazy memories floated back: training with Shiro, determined to prove his skill in hand-to-hand, putting the gladiator on one of the higher settings when Shiro wouldn’t fight him at full strength with his Galran arm and…

And he didn’t remember much else other than a flash of silver and  _ pain pain pain  _ erupting on the back of his head. 

God.

How mortifying.

“Keith,” Shiro chided albeit kindly, seeing right through both the response and the pain Keith was trying to hide.

Of course he did.

A metal hand came up to gently brush the side of his face and before Keith could stop himself he leaned into it, the cool metal soothing against hot flesh. 

“Let’s get you to Coran,” Shiro said softly, thumb rubbing across Keith’s cheek and voice a soothing cadence. “You’ll feel better.”

Keith managed a nod even though, with Shiro’s gentle touch, he was feeling better already.

 

 

**Fever -- Lance**

Hunk slid a hand below Lance’s bangs and winced at the not just the heat but the sweat and the little moan Lance made as he tried to follow Hunk’s hand, no doubt cool to his fevered flesh.

“He’s burning up,” Hunk said softly, looking over his shoulder where Pidge was hovering, having found Lance like that when she’d gone to rouse him after he’d been late for breakfast.

“‘s cause I’m so hot,” Lance slurred, ocean eyes hazy.

“It’s because you have a fever, idiot,” Pidge sniped although without any actual heat. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“‘m not sick,” Lance protested weakly. “Jus’… jus’ tired. ‘m fine.” His hand twitched on the bed, possibly what he’d intended to be a wave.

“You’re not fine,  _ hermano,”  _ Hunk chided gently. 

Lance grunted at that but didn’t refute him, merely closing his eyes and pressing his head against Hunk’s hand, now gently rubbing circles on a flushed cheek. 

“You will be though,” Hunk assured. “We’ll get you fixed up in no time, okay? You just rest now.”

“’m’kay,” Lance mumbled.

 

 

**Bawling -- Keith**

“I thought you said you were good with kids!”

“I am!” Lance protested over the sound of loud crying. He bounced the baby in his arms, lowering his voice so he wasn’t shouting directly in the mullet’s ear.

Even though Keith had been doing nothing but for the last couple minutes although since he’d been morphed into a baby (spell gone wrong, should wear off by tomorrow,  just keep him safe and happy until then, a frazzled looking Kolivan had advised before going off with Shiro, Allura and Coran to a Coalition meeting) Lance couldn’t really blame him.

But  _ Dios,  _ did Keith ever stop crying?

“Shh, shh,” Lance soothed, wincing as Keith’s tiny, chubby fingers got free of the blanket wrap and grabbed at what hair he could reach around Lance’s ears. “Ow, Keith, come on, stop that.”

Lance juggled Keith to one hand to carefully tug his hair free.

Keith’s crying turned even louder. 

Lance almost wished he’d been able to retreat to the kitchen like Hunk had, proclaiming he was going to try and find something for Keith to eat as he was probably just hungry and cranky. 

“Lance,” Pidge moaned, hands clamped over her ears as Keith  _ bawled,  _ face scrunched up and red and fat tears dripping down his face, _ “ _ make it  _ stop.” _

“Because I’m just standing here doing nothing,” Lance grumped. “You know what? You try.”

“What? No! Lance--”

But Lance was already handing Keith to her and unless she wanted to drop him Pidge had no choice but to take hold of the wriggling, screaming bundle.

She might still drop him at this rate. She had no clue what she was doing and this was insane, why was Lance--

But as soon as the thought crossed her mind Keith abruptly stilled, cries tapering off. 

Pidge stared.

What?

Bright purple eyes were gazing up at her and Keith burbled, a happy little noise.

“Aww,” Lance cooed, “he likes you.”

Pidge felt a weird, dopey smile start to cross her face and she struggled to rein it in. A little hand reached up towards her and remembering Keith’s tugging of Lance’s hair Pidge pulled back. 

Keith’s chin trembled. 

She sighed and leaned forward instead and the chubby hand found her glasses, batting at them with a little giggle.

“Now,” Lance’s voice was soft and his hands landed atop hers, guiding them, “you need to support his head... and there you go. Aww, look at that. Hang on, let me get a picture.”

“Lance, don’t you dare.”

The threat was lukewarm at best as Pidge couldn’t raise her voice, couldn’t move her head as Keith patted at her cheeks and honestly that goofy smile was starting to come back and she couldn’t stop it.

She heard the camera click.

But as she looked down at Keith, who stared up at her with such open awe and joy, she found she didn’t mind at all. 

She was actually going to need a copy of that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these little drabbles were part of a promotion game I ran on my [tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com/), to spread the word and support for the If You Need Me zine that benefits the A21 Campaign. Please support our efforts and [check out the zine and how to order here!](https://vldwhumpzine.tumblr.com/post/181627932804/preorders-are-now-open-preorders-will-remain-ope)
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment if you’d like :) I’d love to hear which snippet was your favorite (or favorites!). Please note these are finished and are not being expanded upon.


	24. If You Need Me Whump Snippets (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little whump drabble snippets (that got progressively longer ohmygodd) I did as a mini promotion-ish thing on Tumblr for a whump zine I am a part of, If You Need Me. Please support the zine and our charity, the A21 Campaign that works to fight human trafficking! Part two of two.
> 
> (For reference, readers were asked to provide a favorite “whump word” and a character ♥)

**Heartbreak -- Lance**

“Keith, no, that’s… that’s not what I meant. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Do I?”

Keith wouldn’t look at him, shoulders hunched and arms wrapped tightly about his middle where he’d stopped after Lance had run after him.

He’d known as soon as he’d said it that it had been a mistake.

“ _Are you joking? I’m being completely serious when I say I do not want you to lead me anywhere.”_

 _Dios._ Why had he said that? Why?

 _“I don’t want to be the leader!”_ Keith had said hotly. _“That’s just what Shiro wanted!_

He’d ignored Keith’s shadowed eyes, heaving chest and his protest of denial. Instead he’d attacked him as feelings of hurt and _never going to be good enough_ overrode anything else.

_“Well I never heard Shiro say that and how convenient that you’re bringing it up now when Shiro’s gone.“_

Lance winced as his own words echoed even now.

He’d been so _cruel._

_“You want the job so badly? You can have it.”_

And it had taken Lance far, far too long to realize how _hurt_ Keith had sounded, how cornered, and now…

Now he was afraid he was too late.

“Do I, Lance?” he repeated. “You… you don’t even _know_ me. You think I really wanted this? To take _Shiro’s_ spot? To be the _leader?_ I _don’t._ I just… I just want Sh-Shiro, _”_ Keith’s voice broke.

Lance felt his heart stutter.

He’d caused that.

“I’m s-–”

“Save it,” Keith snapped, eyes flashing as his anger returned.

Lance took a wavering step forward. “Kei-–”

“And don’t follow me.”

Lance remained rooted in the hall, hand outstretched and feeling his heart break.

 

 

 **Protective -- Pidge** (double length as provided receipt of zine purchase!)

Pidge trembled where she stood behind the cover of the pillar, pulse racing in her ears and hands white-knuckled around her bayard beneath the gloves.  
  
The mission parameters ran through her mind. She was not to engage. Lance would draw their attention, she would get the data. In, out, and done and hopefully one step closer to finding Matt.  
  
But...  
  
But it hadn’t gone as planned.  
  
Not at all.  
  
The unplanned Druid visit had made sure of that.  
  
Lance screamed again over the sound of crackling magic.  
  
Pidge’s fingers dug into her palms.  
  
“Where is your fellow Paladin?” The Druid’s voice was bland with a touch of condescension.  
  
She had asked that question several times now and each time Lance had stubbornly remained silent.  
  
Except for the one, quick burst of a plea over the comms.  
  
_“Pidge, g-go. M-Matt needs--”_  
  
He’d cut off with a scream.  
  
Like hell was she leaving him behind. And thanks to this base’s moon system outside communications were inoperable and by the team arrived when they didn’t make their check-in in ten minutes... it would be too late.  
  
She had to do something.  
  
But...  
  
But she had no idea how to fight a Druid. Not directly. She had no chance. Not even Keith had been able to do so.  
  
Surprise. She needed the element of surprise.  
  
“Little green Paladin,” and Pidge startled as the Druid’s voice was in her ear. She had Lance’s helmet.  
  
Oh God.  
  
“I know you can hear me. You have one minute until I kill the Blue Paladin right here. But... if you show yourself I’ll let him live.”  
  
Pidge knew that was a blatant lie.  
  
She also knew the Druid would kill Lance.  
  
God.  
  
She took a shuddering breath. One minute. She could work with that.  
  
Her fingers flew.  
  
And fifty-six seconds later a programmed hologram was stepping out while Pidge scurried away.  
  
Please let this work.  
  
“Ah, there you are,” the Druid sneered.  
  
“Please,” ‘Pidge’ said, taking slow measured steps, in complete opposite to Pidge’s actual mad but silent scramble up a series of crates behind the Druid. “I’m here. Don’t hurt him.”  
  
“P-Pidge,” Pidge heard Lance gasp.  
  
She wished she could reassure him.  
  
‘Pidge’ spread her arms wide, showing no bayard was in them. “I’m here,” she repeated. “Don’t hurt him.”  
  
“Fool,” the Druid laughed. “You truly thought it would be that easy?”  
  
“Please,” ‘Pidge’ said. “Don’t hurt him.”  
  
Pidge winced at how repetitive her hologram was but it’s not like she’d had time for much.  
  
She cleared the top box, giving her a direct line of sight down. Her hologram was a few paces from Lance, sprawled on the floor on his back and chest heaving beneath his armor, the Druid behind him with Lance’s helmet in hand.  
  
Completely oblivious.  
  
Pidge grinned sharply.  
  
“You think you can protect him?” the Druid asked, gesturing as a ball of energy appeared in her hand. “You cannot even protect yourself.”  
  
What should have been a direct hit passed right through the hologram.  
  
The Druid’s eyes widened. “Wh--?”  
  
Pidge didn’t give her a chance to finish the thought, already leaping down with her thrusters and bayard extended.  
  
Hers was a direct hit.  
  
The Druid screamed as green light enveloped her and Pidge did not let up on the shock, not until  the figure collapsed in a slightly smoking pile.  
  
“P-Pidge,” Lance stared at her, blood coating the side of his face and eyes wide and trembling slightly himself no doubt from the torture. Pidge felt a wave of fierce protectiveness surge through her at the sight.  
  
“You can’t be the only self-sacrificial idiot,” she told him brusquely to cover up the sheer relief she felt and despite the circumstances she felt her heart warm as Lance’s lips quirked into a smile.  
  
“Now come on,” she knelt down next to him and slung an arm over her shoulders. “We’re going home.”

 

 

 

**Writhing -- Shiro**

“Shiro, you’re okay! It’s okay, come on man, please, please stop--”

Shiro bared his teeth at the voice as though that would make it stop, would make it go away, would make it _stop hurting him._

He pulled futilely against the restraints holding him down, trying to summon up the strength to free himself but everything was hazy tinted with red pain on the edges. He heard a short yelp as he _finally_ got the cursed arm to activate and then there was a screech of, “Pidge! Disable it!” and then just like that his arm went limp.

Shiro howled, throwing his head back and writhing against the metal table of the witch’s design.

She was going to hurt him.

“Shiro, stop, please you’re hurting yourself!”

He would not let her touch him.

Not again.

“Shiro, please! You’re okay! It’s just the poison, man. It’s messing with your head. You’re safe, I promise.”

Promises were all lies.

The voice was lying.

“Coran, where is the--?”

“Here, lad.”

Something pricked against Shiro’s neck.

Needle.

Drug.

No.

No no no no.

“I’m so sorry, Number One,” came a soft, sad voice. “But it’s for your own safety.”

He could feel his body growing heavy, his movements coming to a jerky standstill.

A hand smoothed across his brow with a murmured, “shhh,” although there was no comfort to it.

The witch was cruel like that.

Shiro pulled away from it, whining in the back of his throat, one last pitiful protest before darkness swept him away.

 

 

**Touch starved (concept) -- Lance**

Just as he had for the past two days, Lance stared at the cryo-pod, arms wrapped tight about himself and prayed that today would be the day Hunk came out.

He knew it wouldn’t be, Coran had said there were still nearly two to go to repair the internal damage that had shredded Hunk’s stomach and intestines and honestly it was a miracle that he’d made it out of that fight alive at all.

Lance clung to that to comfort him, just as he did the sight of Hunk’s face, smooth behind the glass and free of the sheer agony and terror that had filled it as Lance knelt next to him screaming for help.

He wished he had something else, someone else, to cling to.

He felt so _lonely._

A hug would fix it, he knew it. Just a touch of human comfort, a pair of warm arms letting him know that no, he wasn’t alone.

But there was no one there.

Maybe once upon a time he’d have gone to Shiro even if the thought was a little embarrassing, but Shiro had been more closed off of late and the last thing he needed on top of being down a Paladin was Lance being clingy. He’d never intrude on Allura like that and while Coran he knew would be absolutely down to offer a hug he’d been wrung so thin caring for Hunk before he’d been stabilized to go into a pod, offering up his own quintessence to tide him over and keep him alive and Lance had never been so so grateful, that he’d been sleeping the better part of two days minus trundling down to check on Hunk and then back to bed.

He’d tried wrangling one out of Pidge but she’d slapped his hands away, and had been immersed in her project (something to help the efficiency of the pods and it was for Hunk so of course Lance couldn’t complain) that she hadn’t noticed his flinch before he’d hidden it.

Lance squeezed his sides tighter, the most pathetic hug the universe had ever seen.

“I wish you were here,” he whispered, voice echoing in the near silent infirmary. “I...I could really use one of your hugs right now, _hermano.”_

Only the quiet answered.

Lance hugged himself tighter and waited.

 

 

 **Break (in regards to at their limit) -- Lance** (double length as provided receipt of zine purchase!) 

“No,” Lance whispered. “No. Please. There... there has to be...”

This couldn’t be it.

It couldn’t.

He’d held it together all this time. He’d believed that it was going to be okay, that they would fix it, that... that...

That the last real image he saw wouldn’t be Hunk’s horrified face just before the bomb went off.

The explosion had been but a few feet away and the blast had shattered Lance’s visor, glass pelting his face sinking deep into his eyes.

He remembered screaming.

He remembered pain.

He remembered blurred colors giving way to outlines and then dark shapes and finally pure blackness.

He tried not to remember anything else.

He’d been thrown into a cryo-pod, they told him, as the eyes weren’t his worst injury.

No, that would be the giant piece of serrated metal that had cut through his armor, across entire front and practically both gutted him and pierced his heart. They’d had no choice but to put him immediately into the pod to save his life.

Lance would always be grateful for that.

But...

But the pod hadn’t healed his eyes. They were too far gone. It hadn’t healed the sliced optic nerve, rather sealing it up instead as the pod was programmed to do.

Lance hadn’t given up hope.

It was the only light he had in his now dark world.

Pidge and Hunk had been attempting a bionic eye to bypass the nerves, but despite the Altean technology it just... wasn’t possible. Hunk’s sobbed apology had rattled Lance’s heart.

But he hadn’t given up.

They’d tried the pod again, Coran sedating him first and slicing open nerves and flesh and trying to calibrate it based on stored human biology.

It hadn’t worked. That pain, that guilt he’d made Coran feel had been for nothing.

And now Allura had tried. She’d restarted his heart, surely she could fix this.

She had to.

He...

He needed her to.

A sharpshooter needed his sight. _Voltron_ needed his sight. The _universe_ needed his sight.

He was useless without it.

But...

But...

And even though he knew Allura was right there he startled as her hand descended on his cheek. A few days ago he’d have blushed and stammered at the contact, the proximity.

Now all he did was pull away, sob building in his throat.

He heard her hand drop to her side, a whisper of cloth.

That’s all his life would be now.

“I am so sorry,” Allura whispered. “Lance, I... There is nothing more I can do.”

“Please,” he whispered, begged, _pleaded_. “Please. Allura, I...”

He knew she couldn’t.

He reached out then, needing something to ground him, something solid and concrete and _real._

His hand met air where he thought Allura should be.

It wavered there.

“Oh, Lance,” and then warm hands wrapped about his trembling limb and he felt her draw it close and then against her cheek. “It... it will be all right.”

But he could hear her hesitation, her fear, her uncertainty.

He was broken.

A broken soldier, a broken body.

And he could not contain the sob any longer.

But there were no tears to cry with him.

And as Lance felt dry sockets sting and heard Allura’s soft murmur of false comfort the last bit of hope he had shriveled and died and the rest of him broke with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Stop!** Are you enjoying this work? (I hope so!) _Battlefield_ is a series of one-shots of all separate stories. You don't have to wait until the very end to leave a comment, if you encounter a fic you enjoy please do leave one as you go along. Your author appreciates it. Thank you! ♥ 
> 
> Again, these little drabbles were part of a promotion game I ran on my [tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com), to spread the word and support for the If You Need Me zine that benefits the A21 Campaign. Please support our efforts and [check out the zine and how to order here!](https://vldwhumpzine.tumblr.com/post/181627932804/preorders-are-now-open-preorders-will-remain-ope)
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment if you’d like :) I’d love to hear which snippet was your favorite (or favorites!). Please note these are finished and are not being expanded upon.


	25. Broken Marionette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd just wanted a dance. It wasn't his fault it had to come to this, this dance across a blood-stained floor. If only he had said yes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble inspired by this **[piece of artwork by heyaces on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/heyaces/183004562069)**. (For those without Tumblr and therefore not privy to sensitive content you can see it reblogged on mine as well.)

“I just wanted a dance.”

The alien dipped Lance, hand possessively curled around the boy’s limp torso, in a twisted, distorted version of a dance.

The movement drew attention to the dark red stain spreading across the back of Lance’s shirt and the matching crimson stripe that dribbled out of Lance’s mouth, gravity sending it down his cheek from the hold. An unconscious whimper was torn from him as claws pressed into the wound.

“Let him go,” Shiro snarled, hands bound behind him, feet under him and so  _useless._ At his back he could hear Keith straining at his own bonds, teeth grinding at the effort.

“I just wanted a dance,” the alien said again, pulling Lance up and to his chest, swaying them both to a silent song.

Lance’s head lolled backwards until the alien gently tipped it forward so it rested on his shoulder. Lance’s toes dragged against the ground as the alien turned them slowly in a circle, one dark arm hanging limp at his side and the other bonelessly draped over the alien’s shoulder where he’d placed it.

Lance looked like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

The alien let out a soft, sad sigh as they swayed.

“Just a dance,” he murmured again. “If he hadn’t said no… if you Paladins hadn’t interfered… Well, it wouldn’t have come to this.”  

He spun the two of them around again and another soft  _plip_ of blood struck the scarlet patterned dance floor.

Lance’s feet smeared through it.

“But now I’ll have it,” the alien whispered, hand rising to brush Lance’s cheek. “And I guess...” his lips quirked up. “He did save his last dance for me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA Icy loves broken marionette type imagery especially when related to Lance ;p Quick little drabble to accompany the above picture, enjoy! ♥
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment! I know this was pretty short, but I'm not posting as much now and figured something was better than nothing, yeah?
> 
> (Like my works? Keep up with me on [tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com/), or come check out my [Discord server!](https://discordapp.com/invite/P7tUAdh) (we have a book club!))


	26. Cave-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Lance are trapped in a cave-in. It’s really nothing bad, no one was hurt and help is already on the way, even if they’ll be in this dark, cramped space for a few hours more. Something though is wrong with Lance. And Shiro thinks he knows what might be the cause.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Season one/early season two after Crystal Venom  
>  **Warning notes:** None

Shiro had been in plenty of bad situations before. The situation he currently found himself in he would not typically classify as such. Sure, there had been a cave-in and he and Lance were trapped in the mine they had been inspecting for the local population, but neither of them were hurt, they had plenty of oxygen left in their suits, and even though the comms were spotty the team was aware of their situation and Hunk was already devising a drill to safely retrieve them and had crackled in that it shouldn’t be more than three hours.

Simple. Safe. Not the worst thing.

Except for Lance.

The younger boy was rarely quiet, rarely still, and had been happily chattering at Shiro up until the collapse.

Now he was silent.

Shiro knew he was unhurt, having checked on him first thing even after Lance’s confirmation of such because he’d seen the way Lance downplayed injuries when they were actually serious. Papercuts or stubbed toes on the other hand the entire universe likely knew about.

Shiro realized he had to revise his earlier statement.

Lance was silent so far as words.

But his breaths were loud and fast as though he couldn’t get enough oxygen and in the dim light cast by the lights on their armor he could see the boy’s hands clenching and unclenching on his thighs and his legs, crossed, shaking.

Something was wrong.

“Lance?” he called gently.

No response.

“Lance,” he said it more firmly, angling away from the front of the cave-in where reception was best and towards the largest section of the chamber where Lance had seated himself in the middle of the floor, even then his knees brushing against the walls.

“ _Estoy bien,”_ came the barely audible murmur. “ _Estoy bien estoy bien estoy bien estoy bien.”_

Shiro knew very little Spanish but he knew “I’m okay.” He also knew that that was the least reassuring version he’d ever heard.

He maneuvered himself next to Lance, his helmet scraping against the low ceiling and sending a smattering of dust down.

Lance shuddered and his mantra of _“estoy bien”_ picked up once more.

Shiro very carefully placed a hand on the trembling, hunched shoulder.

Lance jerked his head up with a gasp and Shiro could see that the boy’s eyes were mere pinpricks, his face white beneath his tan, and breath fogging up the bottom of his visor.

He looked terrified.

He _was_ terrified.

“Hey, hey,” Shiro murmured, quickly running eyes over Lance again in case he’d missed an injury but saw nothing. “What’s wrong, buddy?”

Lance just shook his head.

The action sent his own helmet brushing the rock above and Lance abruptly stilled.

He couldn’t stop the low moan though from escaping even as he bent back over, curling in on himself.

Shiro had an awful, sudden feeling of the source of Lance’s distress.

“It’s a little cramped in here, huh?” Shiro said softly.

Lance let out something that sounded like a choked sob.

“‘m sorry,” Lance managed, voice high. “‘m sorry.”

“No, no, you’ve got nothing to apologize for.” Shiro rubbed his thumb along Lance’s shoulder and felt a shudder rocket through the thin frame. “What can I do to help?”

Lance shook his head again, this time though it didn’t hit the ceiling from his curled sit. “I, I don’t know. ‘m sorry. I, I just…”

Shiro could make out the faint shine of a tear tracking down the too-pale cheek and Lance trembled again.

What did he do? What would make Lance comfortable?

The idea dinged in immediately. He’d observed how much Lance loved hugs, loved any type of physical contact.

Shiro couldn’t do much about their situation but he could offer that.

“Lance? Would… would you be all right if I hugged you?”

Because he was realizing he had never actually done so outside of group hugs and something clenched in his stomach at that. But this was not the time to dwell on that revelation, especially as Lance gave a nod that was too quick to be casual.

He shifted his hand to stretch around Lance's back and then gently guided Lance’s head down, resting it against his shoulder, and brought his prosthetic around and tapped it against Lance’s closed fist. The gloved hand opened and immediately latched on.

Had it been his flesh hand Shiro knew he would have actually been in some measure of pain.

“This okay?”

A nod against his shoulder.

“ _Gr-gracias,_ Shiro. And I… ‘m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for, buddy. Just sit tight with me, okay? We’ll be out of here soon.”

Lance’s grip tightened on his hand in answer and Shiro squeezed back as tight as he dared.

And together they waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snippet fic for one of my Patreon patrons who requested Lance and claustrophobia with Shiro as comforter. Got a little longer than planned upon but hey, I love love love this trope ♥
> 
> Like my works? Keep up with me on my [Tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please please do leave a comment below detailing what you liked about it. AO3 does not allow authors to post links to financially support us and our efforts, but emotional support and validation is just as important and your comments mean the world. **Please don’t just read and run! Leave a comment! Thank you!**


	27. Dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk is injured in the middle of battle. He needs to get to safety but no one can lift him. Hunk didn’t know how it was possible, but… but those arms could be none other. “Dad?” he croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Earlier season one, although anywhere is technically applicable  
>  **Warning notes:** None

“—rry up! We—”

“— _siento, lo siento,_ I can’t—”

“—unk, _hermano,_ please—”

Hunk groaned as words and sound and static and what was that _ringing_ make it _stop_ it _hurt_ assaulted his ears.

Upon trying to open his eyes colors and lights and _pain_ filtered in and he closed them just as quickly.

The ringing seemed to grow louder.

“—need backup, please—”

The words buzzed both outside and inside his brain.

“—almost there jus—”

“—onna be okay, _estás—”_

More buzzing.

Ringing.

An explosion rocketed the ground and even with his eyes closed he felt the world turning.

His stomach turned with it.

He was going to be sick.

Hands were on his shoulders, digging uncomfortably into his flesh, and he was being turned on his side just as the acid crept up his throat.

The ringing grew worse, somehow audible over the gasping heaves he could tell he was making.

What was happening?

What was happening what was happening what was happening—?

“—here! Almost there, la—”

“—please, please, I can’t—”

There were so many voices now.

Screaming.

Yelling.

Crying.

Static.

They _hurt._

Hunk picked out one from the cacophony.

Lance.

He tried to say it but all that came out was another moan.

The hands were back on him.

Long.

Slender.

He knew those hands.

They were scrambling over his arms, his shoulders, trying to find a grip, trying to lift him.

Hunk tried to tell them no.

They would get hurt.

They couldn’t do that.

He was too big.

“Nglghhhhh,” he managed.

“—ran, hurry, he—”

“—easy, easy, lad—”

More hands joined Lance’s.

Bigger.

They were attached to large arms.

Arms he felt sliding under his back, under his legs.

He tried to protest again.

No one could lift him.

No one had since he was a kid.

He was too big.

Only one person could pick him up now and—

Air rushed beneath him.

His stomach flipped at the movement.

But the arms were large.

Firm.

_Safe._

He cracked open his eyes again but there was only a blur of color.

The ringing was growing worse.

“—you’re all right, I’ve got—”

They were moving.

Someone was _carrying_ him.

 _Cradling_ him.

The arms were large and strong.

Hunk didn’t know how it was possible, but…

But…

“Dad?” he croaked.

Somehow over all the ringing he heard a sharp inhale.

The hands tightened.

Safe.

Hunk let out a little sigh of his own and rested his head against the large chest.

“Dad,” he whispered again.

Safe.

He drifted off to the lullaby of ringing and screams and his name.

xxx

“He thought you were his dad.”

Number Three’s words were soft.

Coran was not sure if it was because of what they were or the quiet infirmary environment where Number Two was now peacefully resting in a cryo-pod.

A concussion, Coran concluded, from the explosion that had cracked his helmet, but he would be right as ravioli in but a few varga.

That hadn’t made it any less scary at the time; Number Two down inside an active warzone with Number Three at his side but the slender boy could not carry his friend and the others had been unable to come to their aid. Coran had heard Number Three’s pleas, his absolute terror, and he’d made the decision to retrieve them himself. Alteans had immense strength and shape-shifting capabilities; he knew he could easily lift Number Two (Coran still claimed the whole back incident on the Balmera was from being in cryo for ten thousand years; he was still quite the spry fellow if he did say so himself!)

It had been a mad rush back to the castle but even amidst the cacophony of battle Coran had not missed what Number Two had called him.

_“Dad.”_

He felt something warm blossom in his chest at the same he felt his heart twist at what once could have been.

_“Dad.”_

Coran tried not to read too much into it. He was not particularly close with Number Two (although he did care for him even though they’d only known one another for a few short movements) and the poor boy had a concussion and was merely confused, but…

But still.

_“Dad.”_

“You know,” Number Three’s voice was still soft and as Coran glanced over to him from the pod schematics, he was looking tenderly at Number Two as he floated. “Hunk’s a, a big guy. His dad is the only one who… who can still pick him up.”

Dark blue eyes turned and met Coran’s jewel-tones. “Hunk’s hugs always make me feel so safe. And he… he was so scared. And I… I couldn’t… But you, him… What you did there...”

Number Three trailed off.

Coran understood.

He opened his arms, split seamed jacket and all.

Number Three was in them a moment later, practically melted to Coran’s front and his hands holding tight to Coran’s lapels.

“ _Gracias,”_ came a teary whisper.

Coran just hugged him tighter.

He resolved to give Number Two — Hunk — a large hug, a fullbody one that wrapped the other boy up just like this when he came out of the pod.

Coran may not technically be anyone’s father.

But he felt like one in that moment.

_“Dad.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On of my Patreon patron's monthly snippet requests, asking for Hunk to be carried by either Coran or Allura and mistaking them for a parent (due to the fact most can't lift him, although I felt "Dad" had a better chance of lifting Hunk up at this point than his mom ;p) and then the applicable Altean's reaction to said thing. I'm always a sucker for both Hunk and Coran appreciation so this was a shoo-in prompt ♥
> 
> Like my works? Keep up with me on my [Tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please please do leave a comment below detailing **what you liked about it and/or your reaction**. AO3 does not allow authors to post links to financially support us and our efforts, but emotional support and validation is just as important and your comments mean the world. **Please don’t just read and run! Leave a comment! Thank you!**


	28. Just a Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really wasn’t all that bad. Just a scratch. But a few days later it’s hurting worse than ever and there’s a sick looking color to it and Lance is forced to admit that maybe it’s not just a scratch after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Post season six  
>  **Warning notes:** None

It was getting worse.

It was supposed to be getting better.

Lance gingerly pressed his hand against his outer thigh and immediately winced at even that gentle touch.

He was scared to look at the wound where the sort of jaguar-cougar-hyena-looking alien had gotten a lucky swipe in last week during a foraging expedition.

Those claws had been _sharp._

Hunk had been with him and helped him back to camp where Lance had washed it out with a water pouch, blotted it dry, and wrapped it with some bandages and then clumsily sewed his underarmor back into one piece before anyone else saw and asked questions. He’d asked Hunk not to say anything; it wasn’t deep (the underarmor had protected him from the worst of it), they didn’t have the supplies for anything more and Lance was absolutely not going to go into their one healing pod for something like this. Hunk had reluctantly agreed as he too knew supplies were low and it was really just a scratch.

But Lance was starting to fear it was more than that. He’d changed the bandages two days ago (those in short supply too, couldn’t afford to waste them) and the skin around the cut was still red and slightly swollen when it should have been healing.

He blamed it on the fact he was still walking on it daily, trying very hard not to limp, and the fact he wasn’t sleeping all that much and eating a diet of mostly food goo, all of which had to be affecting the healing process. Affecting his health too, as he was starting to feel a little sluggish and his cheeks had been a little pink earlier.

Everything was fine though. He couldn’t let it be otherwise.

But even after changing the bandages and washing it out again, it had not improved.

If anything it felt worse.

They’d landed on a quiet planet tonight on their return trip to Earth and Lance had snuck away after dinner to the small lake that Coran had approved as safe. He probably just needed to wash it again, really get it rinsed out more than the water pouches provided, and it would be better.

Lance had left his outer armor behind in Red so all he had to do here was peel off his underarmor. But his entire leg felt like one giant mass of hot pain, far worse than it had even a few varga ago when he’d had to do this for the bathroom break.

Water.

He just had to get it in the water.

Nice, cold water.

Lance finally shimmied out of his pants, leaving him in shorts and his underarmor top, and the bandages.

There wasn’t any blood staining them but even in the dim moonlight Lance could see red streaks creeping up his leg. He prodded one and immediately regretted it as his leg _flared_ and he bit down on his tongue to contain the yelp.

Nope.

Not doing that again.

Instead he brought slightly shaking fingers to where he’d tucked the bandages inside one another and began to unravel them and expose the wound beneath.

His stomach lurched as he caught sight of it.

Worse.

It was definitely worse.

Where it had just been red and a little swollen before it was now dark, almost scarlet, and he could feel the heat radiating from it. But it was the almost yellowish colored pus, crusting around the edges but gooey looking in the center of the cut, that made him really nauseated.

That…

That was not good.

Lance swallowed thickly and averted his eyes from the sight.

Water.

That would help.

Lance limped his way to the lake, shivering as cold water lapped at his toes. He’d planned to wade out until the lake covered the wound, but the ground was slippery rocks and he felt unsteady enough already. He decided it would be best to sit.

When the water was at his calves he decided that was deep enough and slowly lowered himself to a sit in the shallows.

Ripples washed atop his leg and Lance choked on a cry as _agony_ exploded as it struck the cut and he jerked his leg up, holding himself up by trembling arms and his right foot.

_Dios._

_Dios Dios Dios._

It had to go back in.

He had to clean it.

Whimpering, Lance forced himself to lower his leg back into the water.

It was no better the second time.

He let it sit, hoping it would start to numb in the cool temperature.

The rest of him did so, after a few minutes, but his thigh still felt like an inferno.

Clean it.

He just had to clean it. It would be better then.

He lowered his hand beneath the water to prod at the edge of the wound.

He couldn’t contain the cry that time as his own fingers felt like hot pokers stabbing into him. The claws had hurt less.

Tears blurred his vision and he hunched over, wrapping his arms about his stomach.

It was time to face reality.

Something was wrong.

Despite his efforts the wound was not healing. It was infected. And this was not enough to fix it.

He needed help.

He needed help _now._

Lance staggered to his feet, swaying, and turned around for the shore.

Two steps in his leg buckled beneath him.

His breath caught as the world tipped sideways.

He was going to fall.

He was going to fall and it was going to _hurt_ and--

And then there was sudden splashing to his left, a shout of his name.

Lance fell...

Right into a pair of large, familiar arms.

“Hunk,” he whimpered, chest tight and loose all at once.

Hunk was already shifting, lifting Lance out of the water and cradling him. Lance heard the harsh intake as Hunk no doubt caught sight of the infected wound, sickly red in the moonlight.

“Come on, _hermano,”_ Hunk said after a moment, voice thick. “Let’s get you back to the others. I think… I think it’s time Coran took a look.”

Lance managed a nod. Yes. He agreed. This was beyond him now. And… He winced. Hopefully no one would chew him out too much. He hadn’t meant for it to be this bad. He thought he could handle it. He really did.

Hunk seemed to sense that train of thought as he gave him a squeeze. “It’s not your fault,” he murmured. “Everything’s gonna be all right. Promise.”

And comforted by the warm assurance Lance nodded again and Hunk carried him back to camp.

Everything would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting worse too at writing these in the promoted 300-600 word count. Let’s just near double that max length there. Haha xD *shot* Anyways, snippet fic for one of my Patreons who requested infected wound with Lance. 
> 
> Like my works? Keep up with me on my [Tumblr, icypantherwrites](http://icypantherwrites.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please do leave a comment below detailing **what you liked about it and/or your reaction**. AO3 does not allow authors to post links to financially support us and our efforts, but emotional support and validation is just as important and your comments mean the world. **Please don’t just read and run! Leave a comment! Thank you!**


	29. The Pledge of an Older Sibling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War is an age old concept. But it’s one that children should not have to know so well. Both Matt and Veronica can’t help but feel a combination of worry and pride as they look at their siblings, so brave, so strong, so _young_ , and know that this war is not yet done with any of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Timeline notes:** Set just before season eight  
>  **Warning notes:** None  
> 

“Quite the sight, huh?”

Veronica let out a soft hum of agreement as Matt Holt took a seat next to her on the large, flat boulder overlooking the Arizona desert landscape.

And despite the flaming sunset that was postcard perfect she knew it was not the sight he was looking at.

That distinction belonged to the two figures scrambling all about the Green Lion like it was some jungle gym, their words indistinguishable from this distance but their laughter and playful shrieks telling enough. The bucket and polish they had been using earlier to clean the giant ship had been abandoned in favor of their game.

“They make me feel old,” the young man sighed, propping his chin in his hand on a drawn up knee. He let out a hoarse chuckle. “Doesn’t help Katie went and got herself caught in a time loop for three years. Now I’m _really_ her big brother.”

Despite the severity of the statement there was a note of amusement in his voice and Veronica cast a side-eye towards him. She had never really known Matt Holt before, well, _before,_ but she’d never forgotten the photo the news outlets had played when he’d gone missing. Comparing that bespectacled wide-eyed boy to the one sitting before her now she too felt old.

Old and worried.

“He’s going to break his neck,” she remarked, watching as Lance dangled precariously upside down from the Green Lion’s mouth, only one leg hooked inside, and clearly taunting his companion.

“Katie would kill him before she let that happen,” Matt smirked. “Don’t you worry about him.”

But if the other sentence had been lighthearted this one carried a weight.

Veronica traced Matt’s gaze to where his sister, Pidge or Katie she wasn’t quite sure now, was climbing up the Green Lion’s front, a green cord swinging, and Lance was scrambling up and around the Lion’s head with a yelp.

There was something heavy in his eyes.

Something sad.

“All older siblings worry,” she said softly. “Don’t we?”

“Practically a full time job.”

The words were again at odds with the tone.

They looked on in silence as Lance appeared on the other side of the Lion, sliding down one of its front legs and Pidge gave chase a few steps behind.

“They’re like little kids,” Matt said.

“They _are_ little kids,” Veronica corrected. Lance would always be her baby brother no matter how much he might protest, and given the strange time loop phenomena it was even more true now.

“Little kids fighting in a war.”

There was no missing the bitterness then and Veronica pulled her eyes away from the playful scene to focus on the auburn-haired young man.

“Katie’s involved because of me,” he said quietly, still looking forward. “Me and Dad. And because of me, because of Katie, your brother got involved. All those kids did.”

He let out a soft sigh just as Pidge’s victorious shout wrent the air and Lance’s panicked yelp as she tackled him from behind.

“It’s not that they can’t handle themselves. I’ve seen them,” he turned then, a small grin tugging up his face and highlighting the scar carved on his cheek. “They’re amazing. My sister. Your brother. It’s just… I’ve seen what’s out there too. And I just… I know this isn’t over. Not by a longshot.”

Veronica felt an icy tingle down her spine at odds with the dry heat.

She knew it too.

They may have freed Earth but the Paladins of Voltron weren’t bound to one planet.

Her brother was going back out there and while she had not seen space she had seen war. She too knew this was only the beginning and Lance was going to be caught up in the thick of it.

She knew Lance was capable, more than most gave him credit for. She knew he had a team watching his back just as he would watch theirs.

She still worried.

Her family had just gotten him back. They couldn’t lose him again.

Veronica knew that this time… this time they would not be able to pull themselves back up.

“But hey,” Matt’s voice was brighter again, stronger, and Veronica found herself straightening up as well. “They’ve got each other out there. And,” dark honey eyes met Veronica’s icy blue, “they’ve got us too. And while we older siblings may be champion worriers, we’re also champion ass-kickers to anyone who so much as looks at them funny.”

Veronica’s lips twitched into a smile at that. “Isn’t that the truth?”

“Sure is.” Matt rose from the boulder and held out a hand to her. “Come on, debriefs about to start.”

Veronica accepted it, glancing over her shoulder one last time towards the Green Lion. Lance and Pidge had finished their playing and were also en route towards the main building for the debrief. But…

Pidge was riding piggyback and Lance was running and their laughter was still audible.

They were kids.

They were adults.

They were _Paladins._

And she and Matt…

They were older siblings.

They were worriers.

They were ass-kickers.

And no matter who they had to fight to protect their younger siblings they would do so.

Always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the monthly awarded snippets to Patreon patrons of my Peppermint Hot Chocolate/ Hot Chocolate with Marshmallow Tiers. Request was for Matt and Veronica reflecting on their younger siblings fighting in a war.
> 
> **If you enjoyed the fic please leave a comment ♥ I really appreciate it.**
> 
> Also, there is **only one week left to preorder my zine full of Langsty goodness** that will be benefiting the amazing charity Warrior Canine Connection. [Check out details and how to order it here.](https://icymakesazine.tumblr.com/post/184200328869/zine-preorders-are-open)

**Author's Note:**

>  _Battlefield_ is **not** a fic request thread. Thanks for your understanding.


End file.
